Force
by lemonaite
Summary: (UPDATE: Jinseob, Chap 2) SERIES. 1. Minhyunbin! 2. Jinseob. Produce 101. Pd101
1. Chapter 1

Hwang Minhyun x Kwon Hyunbin

Force; Part 1

Si Pendiam dan lolipopnya.

.

.

Yaoi. B x B. One-long-shot. Typo(s)

* * *

 ** _Begin_**

.

Namanya Kwon Hyunbin.

Dia tinggi, tampan, tidak cukup pintar namun sekolah tetap membutuhkannya. Model di sebuah agensi besar, atlet basket kebanggan sekolah, setidaknya dua alasan itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa dia penting walaupun sering membolos kelas hanya untuk sekedar merokok di atap sekolah. Layaknya anak muda pada umumnya, dia selalu berusaha mengimbangi presetasi dan sensasi dalam hidupnya.

.

 _'Hidup kalau lurus-lurus amat ga akan membuat kamu belajar dari pengalaman'_

 _._

Hyunbin dan kebijakasanaannya.

Dia itu memang tidak bodoh, hanya saja dia terlalu menikmati hidupnya. Keluar mengendap-endap dari kelas adalah keahliannya, para guru sudah melewati fase kesal, bingung, sampai tidak peduli.

 _'Asal anak itu ga kabur lompat pagar sekolah, ga masalah_ ' Pikir mereka. Karena sejujurnya mereka sudah malas menangani Hyunbin.

Kwon itu sekali lagi pintar, tapi dengan caranya sendiri.

.

Seperti misalnya hari ini, dia kembali berhasil lolos dari kelas Shin songsaenim. Menaiki tangga dengan riang menuju rooftop sekolah, tidak lupa dengan satu batang rokok dan pemantik api otomatis di sakunya.

Sesampainya di atas dia langsung membuka pintu rooftop, melempar jas almamaternya ke bangku reyot yang terdapat disana, lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Suhu di Seoul hari ini sudah mencapai 34 derajat, cukup panas untuk ukuran musim semi.

Ia duduk di atas permukaan semen rooftop, menyalakan rokoknya untuk selanjutnya menghisap. Kemudian, Ia kembali ke rutinitasnya, memandang angkasa biru luas sambil memikirkan hal yang menurut segelintir orang hanya membuang waktu.

.

 _Kenapa harus marah sih saat siswa memilih keluar kelas? Belajar itu kan tidak harus di kelas, bahkan hidup dan pengalaman lah sebenarnya guru terbaik. Sekolah itu tidak penting._

 _._

Hyunbin menghela nafas, kalau Ia berpendapat demikian di depan orang tuanya pasti Ia akan di suguhi wejangan kombinasi Kwon Ahjussi dan Ahjumma selama tiga jam, mereka pembicara yang sangat baik omong-omong.

Kwon berusaha menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan sementara Ia menurunkan punggungnya ke arah permukaan semen. Ia butuh istirahat, otak dan fisik. Otak jelas harus diistirahatkan karena kapasitas isi pikiran dia terlalu banyak, sedangkan fisiknya nanti sore akan di tuntut prima (mengingat pertandigan basket tinggal tiga minggu lagi).

 _Tertidur ga masalah. Kelas selanjutnya masih dua jam lagi_. Seperti itu pikirnya.

.

Belum 100% ia terlelap, Ia merasakan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya menghilang. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seseorang bermata elang sedang menatapnya polos.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kau ambil rokokku!"

Hyunbin merasa jengah, Ia yang seharusnya beristirahat merasa terusik dengan kehadiran sosok yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

Orang itu dengan lancangnya menggenggam rokok itu keras.

"HEI HEI. Kau bisa melukai tanganmu kalau begitu caranya!" Hyunbin rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Anak itu udah bikin kesal ngambil rokokku, sekarang malah di remasnya gitu! Kalau luka dia aku yang kena kan!_

 _._

 _._

 _Puk_

Rokok yang malang itu sudah terhempas ke lantai, anak bermata elang itu dengan semangatnya menginjak-injak rokok tersebut.

Sialan.

Hyunbin yang sudah merasa panas kepala pun akhirnya menghela nafas. Kesal, tapi kalau objek yang kau ajak bicara hanya asik menghisap lolipopnya, dia bisa apa?

Hyunbin pun akhirnya berdiri sepenuhnya. Mencoba menjauhi si anak aneh itu dengan berjalan ke sofa bekas yang ada di dekat dinding pembatas rooftop. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat, omong-omong.

Saat memposisikan diri untuk tidur kembali dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi matanya, Ia terganggu dengan pergerakan di dekat kakinya. Ia mendecih pelan setelah melihat anak aneh itu lagi. Berusaha menggeser-geser kakinya agar dia dapat duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hyunbin.

"Yak! Kau menggangguku!"

"..."

"Hei aku benar-benar butuh tidur."

"..."

Hyunbin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Anak ini benar-benar deh, udah ganggu, muka datar, diajak ngomong diam saja pula.

"Hei, jawab aku dong?" Hyunbin mencoba menurunkan nada bicaranya, berharap anak itu dapat meresponnya apabila dia tidak begitu galak lagi.

Hyunbin membolakan matanya saat melihat reaksi anak itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat Hyunbin. Apabila di kalkulasikan, mungkin jarak mereka hanyalah sejengkal. Rahang Hyunbin di pegang erat, membuat mulutnya sedikit membuka.

"Hmpft..."

Hyunbin hampir kehabisan nafasnya, Ia menatap kesal anak itu.

Dia tadi dengan santainya memasukkan lolipop yang sebelumnya berada di dalam mulutnya. Jika kau bertanya kemana dia memasukkannya seharusnya kau paham bahwa mulut Hyunbin adalah korbannya.

 _Ini anak kerasukan apa bagaimana?_

Hyunbin menautkan alisnya kesal, anak itu dengan santainya merogoh sesuatu dalam jas almamaternya. Sebuah lolipop baru.

 _Harusnya kau berikan lolipop itu saja bodoh!_

Hyunbin hanya menyimpan segala umpatannya dalam hati mengingat anak itu belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

"Iya?" Ucap anak itu pelan.

"Hah?"

Hyunbin menatap dia heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak itu. Objek yang di tatapinya malah kembali diam dan memulai aktivitas mengisap lolipopnya lagi.

.

"Kamu siapa?" Hyunbin memulai percakapan dengan anak itu. Sejujurnya Hyunbin malas, tapi Ia juga tidak menyukai berada di posisi awkward dengan seseorang di dekatnya. Ya, dia harap anak itu mau menjawab.

"..." Sayangnya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Hyunbin. Anak itu masih saja diam sepenuhnya, menatap lurus ke depan seolah-olah pertanyaan Hyunbin tidak memasuki pendengarannya.

"Huft.."

"Yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, tidak apa. Namun, bisakah kau nanti diam selama aku mencoba tidur? Dan tolong bangunkan aku sejam lagi jika kau masih berada disini. Aku tidak bisa skip kelas Bang Songsaenim."

Anak itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyunbin. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali memandang langit lepas. Hyunbin awalnya tidak mengerti namun dia mencoba untuk mengartikan hal tersebut sebagai _'baiklah kau tidur saja'_.

Hyunbin pun memulai memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama setelah itu rasa kantuk menyergapinya.

.

.

* * *

Hyunbin terbangun dengan muka yang sedikit basah, seperti habis disirami dengan air. Dia merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisinya dan butuh ke kamar mandi untuk merapihkan wajahnya, tapi dia cukup penasaran dengan hilangnya sosok pendiam tadi.

.

 _Maaf mukamu kubuat basah. Aku ada kelas_.

Hyunbin menatap kertas yang menempel di tangannya dengan bingung. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang menempelkan kertas itu di tangannya sambil bergerak bangun.

 _Puk_

Sebuah botol berisi air mineral tersenggol oleh kakinya. Hyunbin yang tersadar pun langsung mendumel lagi.

 _Argh sialan bocah itu kenapa harus dibasahin mukaku?!_

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini mata pelajaran berakhir dengan sangat cepatnya. Pukul 12.00 para siswa sudah dibubarkan oleh guru mata pelajaran mereka masing-masing, padahal biasanya kelas paling cepat baru di pulangkan pukul 15.30, selebihnya para siswa harus menikmati bangku kelas sampai pukul 17.00.

Seluruh murid jelas bahagia, mereka berbondong-bondong keluar kelas dan langsung menuju tujuan masing-masing. Ada yang langsung tancap gas untuk balik ke rumah, ada yang mampir ke mall dekat sekolah, ada juga yang menuju ruangan sekre ekskul masing-masing, bahkan ada yang dengan rajinnya malah menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar.

Hyunbin, salah satu dari siswa yang merasakan bahagianya pulang cepat. Ia juga langsung bergegas menuju tempat favoritnya selama bersekolah disini. Bukan, bukan tempat yang sudah ku sebutkan tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga terakhir di sekolahnya, tangga yang membawanya menuju rooftop sekolah.

Hyunbin tidak tahu kapan semua itu bermula, yang jelas baik saat membolos pelajaran atau saat pulang cepat, Ia pasti akan melangkahkan kakinya ke rooftop ini.

Tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani melangkah kesini ngomong-ngomong. Saat Hyunbin tahun pertama, sebenarnya di rooftop ini ada seorang siswa yang ditemukan menggantung dirinya, _katanya sih sedih karena di tolak cintanya_.

Semenjak saat itu, rooftop yang dulunya ramai menjadi tempat ajang menjalin kasih berangsur sepi, banyak rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa rooftop ini angker sehingga membuat siswa siswi tidak berani mengunjungi lagi.

Awalnya Hyunbin kesini hanya untuk iseng, dia bukan bocah ingusan yang akan menjerit-jerit saat melihat hantu, makanya dengan rokok sebatang dan pemantik api ditangannya waktu itu dia iseng mencoba uji nyali. _Mau nantangin hantunya ngerokok_ , begitu pikirnya.

Sesampainya di rooftop ini dia tidak menemukan hal aneh, justru matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Kebun bunga sakura di belakang sekolah terpampang di depan mata, dihiasi gantungan awan di angkasa beserta angin semilir. Benar-benar sangat membuat Hyunbin nyaman saat itu.

Sejak saat itulah Ia semakin sering kesini, selain menenangkan tempat ini ternyata cukup spesial mengingat hanya dia lah satu-satunya orang yang menguasai ini.

Hyunbin memposisikan diri seperti biasanya, duduk di permukaan semen rooftop dan mengeluarkan rokok di sakunya.

.

 _Puk_

 _Puk_

 _Puk_

 _._

Belum sempat Ia mengeluarkan rokoknya, Ia merasakan tiga buah lemparan mengenai punggungnya. Memang tidak sakit tapi mengingat Ia baru membicarakan perihal anak yang bunuh diri setahun lalu disini membuang bulu kuduknya merinding.

.

 _Puk_

Lemparan itu sekarang sudah berganti dengan tepukan di punggungnya. Belum sempat dia membalikkan badan, seseorang sudah duduk di samping kanannya.

.

 _Dari semua manusia kenapa anak itu lagi sih?_

Hyunbin berpikir kesal, tempat rahasia dia sepertinya sudah bukan miliknya seseorang lagi.

 _Lagian anak ini tahu darimana pula? Perasaan Jonghyun hyung dan Daniel Hyung bahkan gatau aku suka kesini_.

Hyunbin hanya bisa menyimpan semua umpatannya di dalam kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras sebelum kembali fokus ke rokok di tangannya.

.

 _Plak_

Terasa seseorang menyentak tangan kanannya. Anak itu lagi.

"YAK! Apa masalahmu, eoh?" Hyunbin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia kesini untuk mencari ketenangan, bukan malah digangguin seperti begini.

Anak itu hanya menatap Hyunbin polos sebelum akhirnya merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan lolipop strawberry, persis sama seperti apa yang kemarin Hyunbin lihat.

"Hmpft." Hyunbin hampir tersedak. Anak itu kembali dengan seenaknya 'menyuapi' lolipop itu ke mulutnya.

"Aku bisa mati kalau kau suapi seperti itu bodoh." Hyunbin mendecih pelan sambil membenarkan posisi lolipop itu dibibirnya.

Anak itu kembali menatapnya dengan polos, Ia tidak menjawab dengan perkataan apapun. Setelah hampir lima belas menit menyadari dirinya hanya ditatapi, Hyunbin memutar kepalanya dan menatap anak itu tepat dimatanya.

Oke, anak itu sepertinya minim ekspresi. Ia tidak mengalihkan kepalanya saat ketahuan oleh Hyunbin menatapinya tanpa henti, bahkan pupil matanya tidak bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Hyunbin yang merasa sebal sekaligus penasaran langsung memunculkan jiwa iseng dalam dirinya. Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke arah depan. Menempelkan keningnya di kening si pendiam itu.

.

 _Blush_

Hyunbin mengusap matanya pelan, merasa sedikit terkejut tapi heran juga.

Anak itu memang tidak bergetar ketakutan, pupilnya tetap stagnan pada posisi diam dan datarnya. Jikalau Hyunbin tidak menyadari rona merah dipipi anak tersebut, mungkin Hyunbin akan benar-benar merasa gagal mengisenginya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Hyunbin langsung pecah begitu saja. Ia merasa cukup terhibur dengan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan. Sebenarnya anak itu cukup manis kalau dia bisa menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan, seperti halnya rona merah tadi.

.

"Oi, namamu siapa?" Hyunbin yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya menatap penasaran pada anak itu. Selama dia tertawa tadi anak itu hanya diam, bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa dia tertawa, lama-kelamaan kan Hyunbin merasa awkward juga tertawa sendiri. Ia memutuskan mengganti topik agar tidak berakhir garing.

Ya, walau ga bakal di jawab juga sih.

Anak itu tetap pada posisi tanpa emosinya. Hyunbin menghela nafas, padahal kalau dia bisa menunjukkan respon sedikit saja, Hyunbin akan senang.

"Kau itu memang begini ya? Pendiam dan tidak suka menjawab pertanyaan orang?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya, kalau buatku sih tidak masalah kalau kau memang pendiam. Tapi jika kau memperlakukan semua orang seperti itu, kau bisa saja di anggap sombong dan tidak tahu tata krama."

"..."

"Hah~ Yasudahlah. Ku harap kedepannya kau lebih banyak menunjukkan emosi pada dirimu. Seperti rona merah yang tadi ku lihat di pipimu." Hyunbin memutuskan menggoda anak itu sedikit, dan berhasil.

Ia mendapati anak itu mengedipkan matanya, cepat sekali. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya erat.

"Hei jangan kau gigit bibirmu itu. Nanti luka." Hyunbin mati-matian menahan tawa melihat pipi anak itu semakin matang. Dengan sedikit inisiatif dan rasa iseng Ia memajukkan mukanya ke samping telinga kiri anak itu.

"Kau suka padaku ya?" Bisiknya rendah di telinga anak itu. Si pendengar langsung bangun dan lari terbirit-birit

.

.

"HWANG MINHYUN!"

BRAK

Tepat sebelum pintu reyot itu ditutup terdengar anak itu meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat Hyunbin artikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

 _Hwang Minhyun? Anak yang menarik._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hyunbin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri berulang kali. Pegal Ia rasakan di kedua lehernya, bermain basket memang sangat melelahkan, satu badan rasanya mau rontok semua mengingat semuanya harus digerakkan secara dinamis.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu bersemangat hari ini." Suara seseorang memasuki pendengarannya, itu Jonghyun hyungnya.

"Hah?"

"Yaaa tidak biasanya melihat dirimu all-out seperti hari ini. Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang ya?"

Hyunbin hanya menautkan alisnya heran. _Dekat apanya suka sama orang aja ngga._

"Emang aku harus selalu lekat dengan image anak manja apa hyung?" Tanya Hyunbin sinis. Tawa Jonghyun langsung meledak detik itu juga.

"Ngga kok uri adeul... Hyung becanda." Jonghyun mengelus pucuk kepala Hyunbin lembut. "Langsung pulang ya dan istirahat."

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengucapkan salam ke teman satu tim lainnya. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang sambil memikirkan perkataan Jonghyun hyung.

 _Memang aku terlihat sedang jatuh cinta ya?_

 _._

Hyunbin berpikir keras sampai akhirnya dia tak sadar kakinya sudah membawa dirinya ke depan minimarket. Dia baru ingat bahwa setiap hari Kamis harusnya dia menjatah rokoknya kembali.

Untung refleks kesini.

Ia masuk dan langsung disuguhi salam oleh penjaga toko yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"Yo, Hyung!"

Hyunbin langsung melangkah menuju kasir dan mengacak poni anak tersebut.

"Yak Sanha-ya! Makan apa kau sampai setinggi ini? Aigoo..." Ucapnya sambil meledek Sanha, Ia sudah sering kali mengatakan hal demikian namun Ia tidak merasa bosan. Sanha masih bisa bertambah tinggi omong-omong.

"Hyung sadar diri dong! Oh iya, seperti biasa?" Tanya Sanha sambil membuka lemari kaca di belakang dirinya, tempat rokok biasa diletakkan di minimarket.

Hyunbin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat-lihat ke counter di bagian meja kasir. Lalu tanpa sengaja matanya terfokuskan ke sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan benda didalamnya berplastik warna merah juga.

Tangannya ntah kenapa langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja kasir, bersamaan dengan Sanha meletakkan kotak rokok ke meja kasir.

"Wah, tumben Hyung?" Ucapan Sanha menyadarkan dirinya, _kenapa pula harus mengambil ini?_ Pikirnya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Buat keponakanmu?" Tanya Sanha penasaran, Hyunbin langsung buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Kalau aku bilang aku nyetok lolipop karena kepikiran anak itu kan ga lucu_.

Setelah selesai membayar, Ia langsung keluar dan berjalan pulang dengan pikiran kemana-mana.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat belas semenjak pertemuannya dengan Minhyun. Ia jelas sangat heran karena anak itu selalu ada disana, sebelum atau bahkan sesudah Hyunbin berjalan menuju sana. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak terdiam, anak itu jelas-jelas pendiam tapi tidak dengan Hyunbin. Hyunbin menjadi terdiam karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan kepada anak itu. Awalnya Hyunbin merasa jengah tapi lama-kelamaan dia bisa memahami anak itu memang begitu adanya. Jadi Hyunbin menurunkan kadar kesalnya dan mulai bisa mengikuti alurnya.

Harusnya Hyunbin hari ini menuju ke rooftop, harusnya. Sebelum Ia didatangi oleh Seonho, adik kelasnya yang sangat suka memeluk setiap anggota basket. Awalnya Hyunbin kira anak itu menghampiri dirinya hanya untuk meminta pelukan.

"Hyung! Guenhee mengundurkan diri sebagai official! Kita harus bagaimana ini? Minggu depan perlombaan basket kita loh masa gaada official!?" Anak itu berkata panik didepan diriku dengan hidungnya yang kembang kempis, aku juga panik sih tapi melihat dirinya bertingkah memalukan di depan kelasku membuatku memjiat dahiku pelan.

"Ok Seonho tarik nafas..."

Haaaaahhh

"Buang pelan-pelan."

Huftttt

"Sudah lapor Jonghyun hyung?"

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Haduh... Kau ini ada-ada saja sih? Yang ketua ekskul kan Jonghyun hyung tapi kok larinya ke aku?"

"Aku takut hyung ke gedung anak kelas dua belas... Lagipula kan kau ketua tim jadi aku tidak salah dong."

Hyunbin mengehela nafas setelah menangkap apa yang menjadi permasalahan.

"Okay, akan aku antar." Hyunbin langsung merangkul Seonho, Ia takut anak ayam kesayangan Guanlin itu berbelok kemana-mana.

.

Sebenarnya, gedung sekolah Hyunbin itu berbeda-beda untuk setiap angkatan. Sekolah dia membentuk huruf u. Apabila kalian masuk dari gerbang dan melihat gedung berwarna hijau pucat di kanan, itu adalah gedung sekolah Seonho (kelas 10). Lalu gedung berwarna hijau muda di tengah adalah gedung Hyunbin (kelas 11), dan di kiri adalah gedung Jonghyun (kelas 12) berwarna hijau tua. Bagian yang kosong di tengah lapangan berisi sedikit gedung bertingkat, biasanya fasilitas sekolah dan ruang sekre. Sisa bagian yang tidak terdapat gedung adalah lapangan yang luar biasa luas (bisa kalian bayangkan lapangan stadion? mungkin dua kali itu). Sedangkan kantin terletak di lantai satu gedung kelas 11.

Hal itu yang menyebabkan intensitas pertemuan antar tiga angkatan di sekolah ini sangat sulit. Kalau beruntung, mungkin mereka hanya dapat bertemu gebetan beda tingkat mereka setiap makan siang.

Memikirkan mengenai bangunan sekolah membuat Hyunbin sedikit terkesiap.

Memang sih sebenarnya sulit untuk mengenali angkatan lain. Tapi menurut Hyunbin hal itu tidak sesulit apa yang orang lain rasakan. Dia model dan dia punya banyak fans. Dia pemain ace basket sekolah dan sering berinteraksi dengan petinggi-petinggi organisasi yang didominasi angkatan akhir.

.

"Minhyun angkatan berapa ya?"

"Hah? Minhyuk?" Suara Seonho menyadarkannya. _Sial ternyata terucap._

"Ne. Minhyuk. Kau tahu nama itu?" Hyunbin langsung berusaha mengendalikan situasi sebelum Seonho curiga, anak itu bawel soalnya.

"Wah Hyung, Minhyuk yang mana dulu? Di angkatan Jonghyun hyung ada Minhyuk sunbae yang ganteng tapi tingkahnya memalukan. Di angkatanku ada Minhyuk yang ganteng juga tapi sayangnya centil dan pecicilan." Jelas anak itu lengkap, jelas bawel kan?

.

"Itu kelas Jonghyun hyung." Hyunbin menunjuk sebuah pintu kelas di ujung koridor.

Untung udah nyampe. Hyunbin jadi bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seonho yang tadi antusias menjelaskan ke Hyunbin langsung teralihkan fokusnya. Ia berlari ke dalam dan berteriak sampai terdengar Hyunbin keluar kelas.

"Hyungggggg!~ Neomu bogoshipoooooo!~" Jerit Seonho melengking. Hyunbin tertawa melihat anak itu memeluk erat sosok yang membelakanginya. Tapi tawa itu raib setelah dia mengetahui siapakah sosok yang dipeluk Seonho.

.

 _Seriusan kan si pendiam itu? Dia tersenyum?_

"Hoi, fokus sekali kamu memandangi temanku." Suara Jonghyun memasuki pendengaran Hyunbin. Ternyata hyungnya itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sedari tadi.

 _Oh jadi si pendiam itu sekelas dengan Jonghyun hyung?_

"Teman siapa? Liat tuh Seonho."

Jonghyun langsung memasang muka khawatir, Seonho itu berisik sekali soalnya.

"Hyung darimana?"

"Toilet. Dan, bukannya kau yang harus kutanyai sedang apa kesini?"

"Tanya anak itu saja. Aku mau kembali." Hyunbin berusaha melarikan diri sebelum Jonghyun bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Oke oke kau balik saja ke kelas. Aku tangani Seonho."

Dengan terucap perkataan itu, Hyunbin langsung kembali ke gedungnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Hyunbin merasa sangat letih, pertandingan basket tinggal menanti lusa namun badan dan hatinya serasa tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Kalau di pikir-pikir sudah lebih dari tiga hari Ia tidak mengunjungi tempatnya biasa bersantai.

 _Mungkin itu yang membuatku stres._

Hyunbin merogoh kantongnya, niatnya mengambil ponsel. Tapi malah si lolipop merah yang sudah Ia rasakan setiap harinya ini yang terambil. Dengan refleks Ia membuka bungkusan plastik dari lolipop itu, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan baru setelah itu mengambil ponsel.

.

 _Hyung! Aku izin latihan hari ini boleh? Badanku masih bisa kupaksa tapi sepertinya hatiku butuh istirahat dari latihan. Kau mengerti diriku dengan sangat baik kan? Saranghaeyouuuuuww kkk~_

Setelah Jonghyun membalas pesan dengan emot okay, Hyunbin langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju rooftop.

.

.

 _Kriet_

Hyunbin melangkahkan kakinya menuju semen abu-abu itu. Ia merasakan dampak yang cukup baik dari perpaduan pemandangan sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya dan langit yang cerah bahkan tanpa awan.

Betapa menenangkan dirinya.

Hyunbin menemukan sosok yang juga menambah kelegaan dalam dirinya. Ia langsung bergegas menuju sebelah orang itu dan dengan lancangnya memposisikan kepalanya di paha orang tersebut.

Hyunbin melepas lolipop di isapannya dan memindahkannya lolipop tersebut ke mulut Minhyun. Sosok itu membolakan matanya namun Hyunbin menghiraukan dia dan tetap pada posisi tidur di pahanya.

"Hyung~ Jangan menggerakkan badan." Hyunbin mengucap kata tersebut sambil menutup matanya, rasanya pilihan untuk tidur beralas paha Minhyun merupakan hal yang tepat.

Hyunbin sedikit membuka matanya ketika merasakan badan itu kaku. Ia mengangkat sedikit badannya dan menempelkan telinga kirinya ke dada Minhyun.

"Wow. Ini berdetum dengan cepat." Hyunbin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Minhyun. Ia mendengae detakan jantung Minhyun dan memang benar-benar kencang.

Benar, hal itu berhasil membuat badan Minhyun sedikit rileks. Tapi, dari bawah Hyunbin dapat melihat Minhyun mengalihkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau... benar-benar menyukaiku?" Hyunbin membuka obrolan. Ia menusuk-nusuk dagu Minhyun pelan. _Pemandangan dari bawah sini juga tidak buruk_ , pikir Hyunbin.

Minhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia tetap fokus membuang muka dan menganggap seolah perkataan Hyunbin tidak Ia dengar.

Hyunbin menghela nafas pelan, Ia sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa memeriksa rona di pipi Minhyun. Tapi paha Minhyun rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Aku biasanya cepat tertidur apabila ada sesuatu yang menutupi mataku. Kalau di rumah aku punya bantal, selimut, atau apapun itu. Kalau di luar rumah biasanya aku menggunakan tangan kananku."

"Tapi hari ini aku sangat lelah. Maukah kamu membantuku menutupi mataku dengan tanganmu?"

Hyunbin tersenyum senang saat merasakan elusan di dahinya. _Ayo tidur dengan nyenyak, Hyunbin_ ~

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu tim kita menang tapi senyuman lebar di wajahmu sangat tidak kamu sekali." Daniel berkata dengan nada penuh keheranan ke arah Hyunbin. Jonghyun yang mendengar hal tersebut tertarik untuk menimbrung.

"Beneran jatuh cinta kamu?"

Hyunbin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pertama, sama siapa? Kedua, kenapa menduga seperti demikian?"

"Hwang Minhyun." Daniel membolakan matanya dan menatap Jonghyun seolah berkata _kau serius hyung?_.

Hyunbin menghela nafasnya.

"Spekulasi tanpa alasan berarti."

"Ya.. Ya.. Semalam aku melihat seorang model kebanggaan sekolah menyukai kiriman Hwang Minhyun di instagram."

"Heol, Jinjjayo? Kiriman yang cuman satu dan sudah 28 weeks ago itu?" Daniel bertanya heboh ke Jonghyun.

"Aku ada screenshotnya kok."

"Hyung. Apa kalau aku ngelike foto kalian aku juga suka sama kalian gitu?" Hyunbin berkata kesal.

"Yak! Jelas tidak lah. Orang ngelike foto kami aja ga pernah. Bahkan yang ada kamunya juga dan kami tag juga ga kamu like. Jadi wajar dong mikir gitu?" Daniel berada di kubu Jonghyun, sebenarnya dia senang karena bisa meledek si model sok cool ini.

Hyunbin terdiam. Sepertinya dia baru sadar.

"Yasudahlah. Sepertinya kamu baru masuk fase tertarik sama dia." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Hyunbin. "Semangat!".

"Kau benar-benar harus berjuang." Tambah Daniel.

"Maks-"

"Hyung! Ayo kita merayakan kemenangan kitaaa!" Seonho berteriak dari ujung sisi lapangan di sebrang mereka. Obrolan terputus begitu saja karena mereka langsung berjalan menuju Seonho.

.

.

* * *

Hyunbin baru saja kelar kelas ketika dirinya menemukan sosok itu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Minhyun terlihat mondar mandir dengan kotak berwarna biru di genggamannya.

"Hai Hyung! Ada apa?" Hyunbin menghampiri sosok itu ketika dia sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Sekarang sudah bel pulang, omong-omong.

"..." Hyunbin menatap pergerakan Minhyun dalam. Anak itu hanya asik menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap tanah. Pergerakan yang jarang sekali.

"Hyung mau memberi kotak itu kepadaku?"

Minhyun langsung membeku mendengar pertanyaan Hyunbin. Tahu-tahu kotak itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Hyunbin, sangat cepat. Dan sosok Minhyun sudah menghilang dari hadapan Hyunbin saat Hyunbin mulai tersenyum dengan pikiran pribadinya.

Hyung! Kenapa kau manis sekali?

.

.

"Kukira kamu tidak akan berada di sini Hyung." Hyunbin memasuki rooftop sambil mengucapkan kata tersebut. Minhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam langsung tersentak kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Hyunbin memposisikan diri di tempat favoritnya, berbaring dengan beralaskan paha Minhyun.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya. Aku suka." Hyunbin berujar. Ia sudah tak peduli kalau omongannya dianggap angin lalu.

Minhyun ternyata tadi memberikan sapu tangan di dalam kotak tersebut. Sederhana, namun manis.

"Hyung. Sebulan lagi, wisuda kelas dua belas akan dilakukan. Kau kira-kira akan lanjut ke universitas apa? Jujur aku masih ingin sering bertemu denganmu, dan siapa tahu juga aku bisa menyusulmu."

"..."

"Kau sudah siap untuk ujian universitas, Hyung?"

"..." Minhyun masih saja terdiam.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa kau jarang sekali merespon pertanyaanku. Padahal, menurutku kita bukan orang asing lagi hyung."

"..."

"Kau itu gugup ya Hyung? Saking sukanya padaku?"

"..."

"Kalau kata orang, diam itu berarti iya, Hyung."

.

 _Hiks.. Hiks..._

Hyunbin terkesiap saat merasakan tubuh Minhyun bergetar pelan. Ia langsung buru-buru bangkit dan menemukan mata Minhyun yang ternyata sudah sangat deras mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyung? Waeyoo? Apa perkataanku ada yang menyakitimu?"

"...Hiks... Hiks..." Minhyun hanya terus menangis dengan suara pelan. Jika tadi badan dia tidak bergetar, mungkin Hyunbin tidak akan sadar bahwa pujaan hatinya itu sedang menangis.

 _Pujaan hati?_

Ya, sepertinya Hyunbin sudah menyerah dengan mempertanyakan segala perasaannya. Hyunbin langsung mendekap Minhyun erat dan mengelus pucuk kepala Minhyun.

 _Ia sudah jatuh, dan Ia jatuh dengan sangat dalam._

.

.

* * *

 _Besok ke rooftop?_

Setelah pertemuan terakhir yang ditutupi dengan tangisan Minhyun, Hyunbin belum sempat kembali ke tempat favoritnya itu. Hari ini noonanya menikah dan Ia sangat sibuk membantu mengurusi segala persiapan semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Menatap pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat Hyunbin hampir menjerit layaknya anak perempuan yang di notis oleh doinya.

 _Kakakku menikah hari ini T_T. Dari kemarin adiknya yang tampan ini terpaksa membantu! Aku kesal padahal dia punya banyak teman dan sepupu kami yang membantu juga ramai._

 _Dan, iya Hyung. Besok aku akan kesana! Aku rindu sekali padamu._

.

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi dari Minhyun. Hyunbin melihat bahwa pesan tersebut sudah langsung dibaca Minhyun tepat setelah terkirim. Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung bersemangat di dalam pesta tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Hyunbin memasuki rooftop dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat di dapati Minhyun sudah berada di sana, dan sepertinya tertidur di sofa bekas itu.

 _Bagaimana ada orang yang semanis sekaligus setampan ini?_ Hyunbin menatap wajah Minhyun dari dekat. Ia iseng mengeluarkan crayon yang sedari tadi sudah dia kantongi. Mengguriskan sebuah kata di permukaan semen -yang mirip lantai rooftop- dekat sofa.

Min Hyun Bin

Hyunbin merasa norak sekali saat berhasil menuliskan kata tersebut. Terutama saat Ia malah menghias tulisan itu dengan hati di sekelilingnya.

Hyunbin tersenyum menatap karyanya sambil mulai menyalakan rokok yang Ia juga bawa beserta crayon tadi.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, sudah lama juga Ia tidak menghisap benda ini. Sanha sendiri sampai heran karena Hyunbin sudah berhenti menghisap rokok, tapi Hyunbin dengan pintarnya beralasan bahwa dia sudah harus mulai menjaga kesehatannya demi keberlangsungan dia di karir modellingnya. Sanha yang polos itu hanya percaya saja saat Hyunbin bilang Ia memilih permen sebagai penggantinya.

Puk.

Ia rasakan tepukan yang sedikit kencang di lengannya. Minhyun sudah terbangun dan dia lagi-lagi membuat Hyunbin kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghisap benda kesukaannya. Hyunbin yang diperlakukan demikian hanya tertawa.

Tidak, Ia tidak lagi kesal. Malah dia menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya. Merasakan bahwa apa yang Minhyun lakukan adalah sebagian dari bentuk perhatian.

"Yah Hyung~~~ Kok di buang. Aku nanti hisap apa?" Hyunbin bertanya sambil sedikit melalukan aegyo. Minhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa seperti biasa, tapi Ia mengeluarkan lolipop strawberry yang biasa Ia makan.

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun aneh. Setelah anak itu membuka bungkusan permen, Ia tidak benar-benar memasukkannya ke mulut dan hanya membiarkan lolipop itu seperti tersangkut separuhnya di bibirnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa tidak dihisap?" Tanya Hyunbin heran.

Minhyun yang di tanya demikian malah memposisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan Hyunbin, Ia memajukan kepalanya sambil menempelkan lolipop tersebut di bibir Hyunbin.

Hyunbin hanya dapat membolakan matanya.

.

 _Jadi Minhyun hyung mau kita menghabiskan lolipop ini... bersama?_

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun lurus, seperti biasa anak itu tidak bergetar sama sekali. Tapi dari pancaran bola matanya Hyunbin paham bahwa Minhyun juga sudah jatuh, sama dalamnya seperti dirinya.

Hyunbin merengkuh tubuh Minhyun agar dapat mendekat. Ia lepaskan lolipop yang tersangkut diantara bibir mereka, _mengganggu_. Hyunbin rasanya hanya ingin mengecapi bibir Minhyun, hanya itu saja.

Hyunbin memulai dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia rasanya seperti melayang karena merasakan permukaan bibir Minhyun yang terasa sama dengan lolipop itu. Lalu Ia memberanikan diri, mulai berpetualang menjelajahi bagian dalam bibir Minhyun. Ia menghisap pelan bibir bawah Minhyun dan lalu menggigitnya, berharap bahwa Minhyun dapat menyambut tautan lidah mereka. Dan benar saja, Minhyun lebih dari sekedar hebat. Dia mengimbangi permainan lidah Hyunbin dengan baik.

"Eungh..."

Hyunbin melepaskan Minhyun dengan tidak rela saat dirasanya Minhyun sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia terkikik menatap rona di pipi Minhyun.

"Hyung..." Minhyun langsung menatap ke arah Hyunbin. Hyunbin mengambil alih tangan kanan Minhyun dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya.

"Aku juga hyung. Aku juga berdebar sekencang ini untukmu."

Dan pemandangan tawa Minhyun dibawah sinar matahari senja adalah pemandangan favorit Hyunbin sejak saat itu.

.

.

* * *

"Kau itu kenapa?" Jonghyun bertanya kepada Hyunbin yang sedang melempar bola tak tentu arah. Sudah lebih dari 8 hari ini Jonghyun mendapati Hyunbin uring-uringan. Untung lomba sudah selesai, kalau tidak bisa kacau.

"Ada masalah dengan jadwal pemotretan?"

Hyunbin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan partnermu untuk fashion week dua minggu lagi?"

Hyunbin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada model genit yang mendekatimu?"

Hyunbin hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya tuhan aku tahu! Ikut aku!" Jonghyun langsung berseru panik dan menarik lengan Hyunbin. Hyunbin malah hanya menatap Jonghyun lemas dan tidak mau ikut.

"Jebal... Hwang Minhyun kan?"

Dan kata-kata itu langsung membuat Hyunbin berlari mengikuti Jonghyun.

.

.

"Ya, jadi inilah." Hyunbin hanya menatap nanar surat yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun.

 _Selamat pagi, Yoo Songsaenim._

 _Saya selaku orang tua dari murid bernama Hwang Minhyun memohon izin bagi anak saya. Ia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri dan ada serangkaian tes yang harus dia lewati. Untuk itu mulai esok dan seterusnya dia tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi. Saya harap agar maklum._

"Ini seriusan, Hyung?" Hyunbin menatap sedih ke arah Jonghyun. Sayangnya Jonghyun malah menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberikan jawaban yang tidak di harapkan Hyunbin.

"Iya. Setahuku Minhyun memang memiliki cita-cita sebagai seorang astronom. Dan sepertinya jurusan astronomi masih sangat minim di Korea sampai dia mencari kuliah ke luar negeri. Minhyun itu sangat berambisi ngomong-ngomong."

Hyunbin hanya menatap surat itu nanar.

"Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Jonghyun pelan, Hyunbin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hah.. Remaja dan hormon rasa cintanya. Sehabis kelulusan angkatanku nanti kau akan bertemu dengan banyak anak baru kelas 10. Lalu setelahnya kau akan memasuki perkuliahan, bertemu dengan teman sejurusan, teman sefakultas, teman se-universitas, bahkan teman dari universitas yang lain. Kau masih dapat mencari tambatan hati yang lain, Hyun."

"Entahlah Hyung..."

Jonghyun hanya dapat menatap Hyunbin kasihan.

"Hyunbin, dengar. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi kau harus rasional. Kau dan Minhyun, kalian masing-masing dapat menemukan cinta yang lain di tengah perjalanan kalian di masa depan. Tidak ada yang tahu memang, tapi setidaknya kau masih harus memegang kepercayaanmu pada logikamu agar kau dapat menjaga sedikit perasaanmu."

Hyunbin hanya merenungi perkataan Jonghyun.

"Baiklah Hyung, akan ku coba."

.

.

.

* * *

 **7 years later.**

Hyunbin keluar dari ruko tempatnya bekerja. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa dia bekerja di sebuah toko kelontong, maka kalian salah. Hyunbin yang sekarang bukanlah apa yang orang bayangkan seperti saat dia SMA. Ketika satu angkatan menanyakan saat reuni apakah dia sudah berkeliling dunia untuk menghadiri fashon week ternama, dia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kartu nama.

Kwon Hyunbin, Sarjana Psikologi.

Semua temannya terkejut, mengingat betapa pemalasnya Hyunbin dulu. Melihat Hyunbin dengan jas rapih dan berujar bahwa dia sudah menjadi Psikolog Muda membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

 _Kau kerasukan apasih?_

Hyunbin tertawa mengingat pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya saat dulu ditanya mengenai jurusan kuliah, Hyunbin hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengatakan _"Jika aku tidak masuk filsafat, mungkin aku akan mengambil seni peran agar dapat membantu karir modellingku."_

Jelaslah satu angkatan dia terbahak, dari filsafat dan seni peran dia banting setir ke seni membaca manusia.

.

Sebenarnya hanya butuh satu alasan sederhana agar membuat Hyunbin berubah.

 _Hwang Minhyun._

Tepat satu tahun sejak berpisahnya dia dengan Minhyun, dia menemukan sebuah surat di loker mejanya. Surat singkat yang bahkan dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar sampai ke situ.

.

 _Hyunbin-a~_

 _Ini aku Minhyun._

 _Maafkan aku karena aku pergi tiba-tiba._

 _Ku dengar tinggal satu bulan lagi sebelum kau ujian universitas ya?_

 _Maafkan aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu di saat kamu butuh semangat itu._

 _Sebenarnya, aku malu mengirim surat ini padamu. Seluruh pesanmu di sosial media kuhiraukan tapi aku dengan lancangnya malah mengirim surat padamu._

 _Aku jahat ya?_

 _Hyunbin-a~_

 _Aku sedari dulu sebenarnya sering melatih diriku agar aku dapat dengan lancar mengucapkan namamu._

 _Tapi sepertinya aku gagal, haha!_

 _Hatiku selalu berdegup kencang kau tahu? Bahkan hanya untuk menatap matamu aku terkadang bergetar._

 _Pasti kamu heran mengapa aku selalu terlihat kaku?_

 _Aku penderita Alogia, aku sulit untuk berkata-kata dan mengekspresikan diri._

 _Bahkan asal kau tahu surat ini memakan waktu dua bulan (atau lebih) agar dapat kurampungkan._

 _Ku harap suatu saat nanti saat kita bertemu kembali, aku dapat memperbaiki diriku._

 _Semangat untuk ujianmu! Aku tahu kamu itu pintar sebenarnya, cuman kamu malas hahaha!_

 _Hyunbin-a~_

 _Itu akan menjadi kata pertama yang aku ucapkan ketika kita bertemu nanti._

 _Aku benar-benar menyayangimu._

.

Hyunbin yang saat itu merasakan semangatnya berkobar lagi dan langsung mencari-cari apa yang di maksud alogia.

 _Alogia: merupakan berkurangnya jumlah pembicaraan secara signifikan. biasanya merupakan gejala negatif skizofrenia._

Setelah dia berhasil menemukannya Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sepertinya masuk psikologi sama susahnya seperti filsafat?

.

.

.

Hyunbin langsung mengeluarkan lolipop batangan dari sakunya. Banyak yang berubah dari lolipop itu, baik kemasan maupun ukuran. Tapi perasaan Hyunbin ke seseorang yang telah mengenalkan lolipop itu ke dirinya malah tidak berubah dan bertambah besar.

"Hyung. Ini kuenya."

Sanha menghampiri meja Hyunbin dengan cheesecake strawberry di piringnya.

Oh iya, Sanha telah berhasil membuka cafenya sendiri dan merubah kehidupannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau masih menunggunya ya Hyung?" Tanya Sanha saat dia menatap secarik kertas di genggaman Hyunbin, pasti Hwang Minhyun lagi.

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya aku sih senang senang saja karena saking cintanya hyung dengan dia, hyung dapat berubah menjadi lebih baik. Hyung berhenti merokok, hyung lulus S2 dengan sangat cepat dan karir sebagai psikolog yang sangat gemilang, bahkan hyung membantuku dalan mendirikan cafe ini. Tapi melihat hyung seperti pesakitan cinta ini membuatku kesal pada Hwang Minhyun-mu itu."

Hyunbin hanya tersenyum ke arah Sanha.

"Hyung demi tuhan kau bahkan tak punya foto dia sama sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaannya bahkan mengharap dia kembali hyung?" Sanha memijat dahinya frustasi.

"Ah sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan lupa memakai coatmu. Musim salju sudah mulai."

Sanha yang kesal pada Hyunbin langsung meninggalkannya. Hyunbin sebenarnya bohong kalau dia merasa tidak tersindir. Dia pun juga mulai mempertanyakan keaslian surat di genggamannya itu.

.

"Kau yakin tidak papa hyung?"

"Tenang Sanha, aku hanya akan mengambil berkas pasien yang tertinggal."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mabuk lagi kan Hyung?"

Hyunbin menghela nafas.

"Sanha-ya, kau bisa berbalik arah menuju sana karena kekasihmu sedang menatapku kesal. Kau harus mulai mengurangi kadar perhatianmu kepadaku kalau kamu mau menikah sama dia."

Sanha langsung berbalik badan dan lari menuju kekasihnya yang terlihat marah.

"HYUNG KAU ITU SUDAH SEPERTI ABANGKU SATU-SATUNYA! JAGA DIRIMU!"

Hyunbin hanya terkekeh melihat mereka. Ia pun mulai menyusuri salju yang berjatuhan menuju ruko tempat praktiknya.

Untung tidak begitu jauh.

.

Tepat sebelum Ia membuka pintu Ia menyadari satu sosok duduk terdiam di depan pintu rukonya.

"Ya! Kau tidak papa?" Hyunbin langsung berlari panik.

"Hei! Sudah berapa lama kamu duduk disini? Kau seperti mau membeku kau tahu?"

Sosok itu masih saja terdiam. Hyunbin yang merasa curiga langsung mengangkat topi sang sosok tersebut.

"Hwang Minhyun?!"

.

.

Hyunbin baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut Minhyun. Ia sudah memberikan segelas teh hangat dan baju ganti bagi Minhyun. Kondisi Minhyun tampak tak baik-baik saja .

"Hyung merasa lebih baik?" Hyunbin mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Minhyun hanya menunduk, Hyunbin yang mengerti pun hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan apapun, Hyung." Ia mengelus rahan Minhyun lembut. Mengharap sosok itu dapat mengangkat kepalanya.

.

.

"Hyunbin-a~" Suara lembut itu memasuki pendengaran Hyunbin. Ia langsung mengingat surat yang tersimpan di dompetnya.

 _Minhyun menetapi janjinya._

"Hyunbin-a~"

"Hyunbin-a~"

Minhyun terus mengucap nama Hyunbin berulang-ulang. Hyunbin sampai meneteskan air matanya saking terharunya.

"Hyunbin-a~ Hiks... Hyunbin-a~... Hiks.. Neo-Neomu Bogo-hiks-shipo... Hyunbin-a... Mianhae"

Hyunbin mengelus pundak Minhyun..

"Gwenchana hyung... gwechana..."

Minhyun yang sudah berderai air mata mencoba menguasai diri dan mengelap air matanya.

"Hyunbin-a~ Aku kembali..."

"Nde Hyung.. Aku juga merindukanmu dan selamat datang."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"KWON HYUNBIN BERSIHKAN PAKAIANMU."

Hyunbin yang sedang menyuapkan nasinya ke mulut Mina, anak perempuannya, langsung memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

 _Tadi nyuruh suapin Mina terus sekarang disuruh yang lain lagi._

"Iya sayang aku kan sedang menyuapi Mina." Hyunbin menghiraukan panggilan orang tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, terlihat Minhyun keluar hanya dengan kemeja putih polos (dapat dipastikan itu milik Hyunbin). Ia bersedekap kesal melihat suaminya menghiraukannya..

Mereka memang sudah menikah. Setelah bertemu kembali setelah lebih dari tujuh tahun berpisah, hanya butuh waktu enam bulan agar dapat menjalani semuanya dengan benar-benar normal seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Dalam kurun enam bulan itu mereka yang sudah berhasil mengantongi restu orang tua mereka langsung melangsungkan pernikahan diam-diam di Thailand dan kembali dua bulan kemudian, dengan Mina di gendongan Minhyun. Kata Hyunbin, Minhyun menginginkan untuk mengadopsi anak perempuan dan kebetulan mereka menemukan Mina yang sepertinya di buang oleh orang tuanya.

Sekarang sudah terhitung lima tahun lebih mereka hidup di bawah atap yang sama. Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Minhyun yang sekarang sudah lebih manusiawi berkat terapi yang diberikan Hyunbin kepadanya. Ia sudah bisa berteriak seperti tadi kepada Hyunbin dan merespon perkataan orang-orang.

"Hyung. Sepertinya keputusanku untuk mengambil jurusan psikolog waktu itu tidaklah salah."

Minhyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan hanya dapat memutar bola matanya kesal. Hyunbin membahas itu lagi.

Hyunbin yang tidak mendapat respon dari sang istri hanya dapat membolakan matanya melihat Minhyun duduk dengan sangat erotisnya di meja makan dengan satu paha di atas paha yang lain dan memakan apelnya dengan cara sensual.

"Sayang. Aku masih harus memberi makan Mina." Hyunbin menggeram rendah melihat pemandangannya tersebut. Bahkan Minhyun sudah jago menggoda seperti ini.

"Siapa bilang aku akan memberi jatahmu lagi? Semalam sudah ya! Dan tidak ada jatah tiga minggu ke depan kalau kau masih suka berantakan seperti itu." Minhyun langsung melompat turun dari meja makan.

"Yak! Hwang Minhyun! Mana bisa begitu!?"

"Hueeeee. Appa, Daddy bikin bibir Mina sakit hueeeeee..." Mina langsung menangis kencang saat merasakan sendok yang di pegang Daddynya itu menyenggol bibirnya keras.

"YAK HYUNBIN?" Amarah Minhyun langsung menggelegar. Mari kita semua tinggalkan minhyunbin dengan rutinitas lempar-lemparan bantal mereka kali ini. Setidaknya Minhyun dan Hyunbin dapat merubah diri mereka agar dapat melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

-END-

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

komurola comment di ig optimushwang "Let's debut!" That was the saddest fact ever. Baper aku baper! Apalagi saat tahu bahwa dp ignya Hyunbin itu ternyata ngambil dari fanart minhyunbin QAQ;

selain jinseob honestly mereka adalah pair favorit aku karena aku suka cowo pendiam HAHA. jd aku bisa ngebayangin kalo jadi ucup/unbin. sialnya mnet bikin top20 bukan top22. karam sudah mama papaku.

banyak yg bilang pairnya minhyun diganti sama jaehwan aja soalnya mereka setim mulu kan but nope for me! aku tetep suka minhyunbin! hyunbin jaehwan cuman macem lee woojin dan daniel kalo buatku.

 **For those who loved minhyunbin:** _ **SELAMAT PATAH HATI HUHUHU.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taruhan**

.

.

Ahn Hyungseob, Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi, Lee Euiwoong, mentioned Joo Haknyeon.

B x B. Typo. Nyerempet. Older!Woojin.

.

.

BGM: Baby - Astro (ide lahir dr lagu ini. jadi mungkin kalian bisa coba/?)

.

* * *

 _Ceklek._

Pria itu memasuki cafe dekat sekolah dengan muka jenuh. Ahn Hyungseob namanya. Ia terlihat lelah sekali mengingat rutinitasnya seminggu belakangan ini benar-benar padat. Lomba, tutorin adek kelas, tugas makalah, ujian harian geografi. Matanya yang sudah berkantung sudah mempunyai anak kantung. Sebenarnya, Ia membutuhkan tidur siang yang panjang untuk mengistirahatkan badannya, tapi melihat cafe baru bercat dinding pink itu memikat dirinya.

 _Sepertinya soda dapat membantu untuk menguapkan kelelahanku._

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam cafe itu.

"Selamat datang di ." Terlihat seseorang waiter menyapanya dengan muka datar.

 _Apa-apaan waiter ini? Bukannya ramah malah jutek gitu._ Hyungseob mendelik menatapnya.

"Sepertinya harimu tampak berat. Kusarankan soda lime fresh yang berwarna kuning." Ucap pelayan itu singkat dan langsung berlalu setelah Hyungseob duduk di tempat duduknya.

Hyungseob menghela nafas. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tingkah laku pelayan itu. Hanya saja Hyungseob terlalu lelah dan dia butuh sesuatu yang dapat menyenangkan perasaannya. Sayang sekali apa yang dia harapkan dari pelayanan cafe ini tidak terealisasi. Ia pun hanya menatap menu di tangannya dengan kesal.

.

 _*beep-beep*_

 ** _leedaehwee_** _: bukannya mau balik bareng? dimana?_

Hyungseob menepukkan dahinya. Ia lupa kalau Ia sudah punya janji dengan Daehwi. Ia langsung buru-buru mengetikkan balasan.

 ** _hyungseobbi:_** _cafe baru dekat sekolah, sedikit lapar dan butuh soda_

 ** _leedaehwee:_** _okay aku otw. sahabatmu yang baik ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian ~_

Hyungseob geleng-geleng kepala membaca pesan temannya

"Sudah tahu akan memesan apa?" Suara seseorang memasuki pendengaran Hyungseob. Oh, orang ini.

Hyungseob menghela nafas, _seenggaknya dia punya sopan santun untuk kembali dan mencatatkan pesananku, mungkin tadi ada panggilan dari bos_ pikir Hyungseob positif.

"Seperti yang kau sarankan saja. Dan satu beef wrap tanpa saus tomat."

Setelah mencatat pesanan Hyungseob, pria itu langsung kembali menuju dapur. Hyungseob mengacuhkan hal tersebut, Ia merasa waktunya lebih baik dipakai untuk melanjutkan tugas desain logo pentas seni sekolahnya.

.

"Seobbie syududu~" Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop dihadapannya dan mendapati sobat karibnya menjeritkan namanya centil dari arah pintu cafe.

 _Edan, untung sayang._

"Kau udah pesan?" Tanya Daehwi setelah menempelkan pantatnya. Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya dan Daehwi langsung berlari menuju kasir untuk memesan sendiri, lebih cepat ketimbang nunggu katanya.

"Ini pesanan anda." Hyungseob telah disuguhi minuman dan makanan yang tadi dia pesan. Tanpa menatap sang pelayan Hyungseob langsung mengangguk dan mengacuhkannya. Tapi memang dasar si pelayan yang kelewat dingin, dia malah biasa saja dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hyungku yang malang." Daehwi sudah kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. Nampak mini pizza dan soda warna ungu tertata di nampan itu.

"Malang kenapa?"

"Ada mangsa bagus, dilewatkan. Sayang sekali hyung." Daehwi mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Hyungseob memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"Kamu udah punya santapan malah masih nyari mangsa." Hyungseob menyindir Daehwi, mengingatkan dia atas kedudukan pacar yang sering dia anggurkan, Samuel.

"Aku sayang dia jadi gak perlu genit lagi. Langsung goda juga gas."

"Cabe."

"Biarin yang penting laku."

"Aku juga laku!"

"Ya ya ya katakan saja kepada seseorang berbatang yang tidak tahu lebih suka batang apa gunung dan jomblo sedari lahir."

Hyungseob hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Ini lagi ini lagi bahasannya.

Daehwi yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hyungseob langsung menggenggam tangan Hyungseob.

"Hyung. Kau tahukan aku khawatir? Aku tidak mau kamu semakin larut dalam kesendirian kamu. Kamu juga manusia dan aku tahu kamu pasti merasakan kesepian."

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau tahukan bagaimana orang tuaku?"

Daehwi terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyungseob. Menjadi sahabat dari zaman popok sampai sekarang membuat dia mengerti Hyungseob luar dalam. Hyungseob sedari kecil sudah dipaksa untuk mengerti bahwa keluarga itu tidak selamanya utuh dan bahagia. Jeritan, amarah, tangisan sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi menggetarkan hati Hyungseob. Untungnya orang tua Hyungseob akhirnya berpisah. Hyungseob memang sempat kembali ceria, tapi setelah Eommanya meninggal Ia kembali seperti Hyungseob kecil. Dingin dan tidak peduli siapapun.

"Hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Eommonim sempat berpesan kepadaku _'Sesakit apapun perasaan dia, dia harus tahu bahwa cinta itu memang tidak selalu membahagiakan. Misalnya, dia pasti mencintaiku kan? Begitupula aku. Tapi sebahagia apapun dia bersamaku, dia pasti akan sedih saat aku tidak ada lagi. Begitulah siklus perasaan manusia, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan semu'_."

Hyungseob terdiam. Kalau Daehwi sudah mengeluarkan kata keramat itu artinya Daehwi benar-benar khawatir dengan kesendiriannya.

"Bahkan eommonim sudah tidak peduli kalau kamu belok kayak aku. Kau kan udah pernah nyoba pacaran sama cewe tapi gak kebawa perasaan, kenapa gak dicoba sama cowo?"

Hyungseob mendengus. "Satu-satunya cowo yang aku kenal dekat cuman kamu. Samuel bakal bunuh aku kalau aku iseng nyoba baper sama kamu."

"Ya gak gitu juga tsk." Daehwi mendecih. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menyeringai ke arah Hyungseob.

"Mau mencoba taruhan?"

.

.

.

Hyungseob meremas-remas ponselnya gugup.

Chat. Tidak. Chat. Tidak. Chat. Tidak. Chat. Tid-

 _"Halo?"_

Hyungseob memutar-mutar badannya bingung. Ia mendengar suara seseorang berucap samar-samar tapi bingung asalnya darimana. Dia di kamar sendirian.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Siapasih iseng banget nelpon tapi gak bersuara."_

Hyungseob langsung menatap ponselnya horror.

WHAT THE?

SIALAN?!

KENAPA KEPENCET FREECALL?!

*tut*

Hyungseob buru-buru mematikan panggilan tersebut dan men-chat orang tersebut.

 ** _hyungseobbi_** _: MAAF BANGET KEPENCET_

Ia lalu mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. Aduh sial aduh sial aduh si-

 ** _hyungseobbi:_** _OH IYA LUPA._

 ** _hyungseobbi:_** _Aku yang tadi meminta nomormu di cafe. Maaf ya._

Hyungseob menatap ponselnya ketar-ketir, orang itu ternyata langsung membaca chat dia namun tidak dibalas.

 _Tarik nafas_

 _Hembuskan_

 _Tarik nafas_

 _Hembuskan_

Hyungseob melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

"Ah... Bodo amat yang penting langsung di read. Artinya dia ga marah."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tujuh jam yang lalu_

 _"Kau lihat pria itu? Yang bersurai merah?" Hyungseob mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Daehwi. Menunjuk pelayan jutek tadi._

 _"Lalu?" Tanya Hyungseob tidak paham._

 _"Mari lakukan taruhan tiga puluh hari. Kau dekati dia selama itu, bagaimana pun caranya. Aku hanya akan meminta kamu mendekati dia, ga peduli mau dia suka balik sama kamu apa ngga atau bahkan kalian jadian. Selama tiga puluh hari itu kita lihat, apa kamu bisa baper sama dia apa ngga."_

 _"Seriusan? Sama cowo itu banget?" Hyungseob menatap penuh ketidakminatan pada saran Daehwi._

 _Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa?"_

 _"Asal kau tahu ya. Dia itu jutekkkkk sekali. Masa melayani pelanggan kayak ga punya tata krama gitu. Udah ngomongnya singkat, gaada senyumnya pula. Kan aku sebal." Hyungseob menggerutu panjang lebar._

 _"Hahah. Oh jadi kamu sudah bermasalah sama cowok itu?"_

 _Hyungseob mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ya... Nggak sih. Aku cuman gak suka aja sama perilakunya."_

 _Daehwi menyeringai. "Biasanya kamu ga peduli sama tingkah orang."_

 _"Apasih. Gasuka aja aku sama dia. Lagian aku kan tidak kenal dia, gimana coba pdktnya?"_

 _"Yaudah kenalan aja." Hyungseob menatap kesal ke arah Daehwi._

 _"Ya gimana caranya?"_

 _Daehwi tertawa. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan belajar. Masa kenalan duluan sama orang gabisa? Sana samperin, minta nomernya."_

 _"Yak.. Alasannya apa bodoh?" Cicit Hyungseob pelan._

 _"Bilang saja kau suka sama cafe ini dan penasaran sama soda-soda yang dijual. Atau kau butuh rekomendasi makanan disini. Yah pokoknya begitu lah. Ayolah masa kau takut sih. Basa basi sedikit laahh kan aku minta deketin aja tanpa peduli respon dia."_

 _._

 _"Totalnya 52.000." Hyungseob yang sedari tadi berkeringat dingin karena gugup langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan uang di didompetnya._

 _Saat akan memberikan uangnya, tangan Hyungseob dan pria itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Entah kenapa Hyungseob merasakan friksi-friksi sarafnya tergelitik akibat sentuhan itu, padahal hanya tangan saja._

 _"Kau kenapa?" Tanya pria dihadapan Hyungseob, Ia sepertinya menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Hyungseob._

 _"G-gwenchana.. Aku hanya... sedikit berkeringat."_

 _Pria itu mengangkatkan bahunya._

 _Ayo, Seob! Kau pasti bisa! Hyungseob berusaha menyemangati diri._

 _Huftttt._

 _"KALAUKAUBERKENANBOLEHKAHAKUMINTANOMERMU?"_

 _Hyungseob berkata dengan sangat cepat dan sedikit berteriak, orang-orang disekelilingnya langsung menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Awalnya Ia tidak sadar, tapi selanjutnya dia hanya meringis ketika menyadari perhatian satu cafe tertuju kepadanya._

 _Pria itu tersenyum tenang._

 _"Ini kembalianmu." Ia memberikan uang kembalian. Saat akan menyimpan uang itu di dompet, dia melihat sesuatu. Hyungseob merasa heran dengan adanya sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara uang kembalian._

 _+3510127xxx._

.

.

* * *

"HAHAHA. Sumpah Hyung, kamu tuh beneran tertarik sama dia ya? Sampe ngegas nelpon gitu." Daehwi terbahak saat mendengar curhatan Hyungseob bahwa dia tidak sengaja menelpon pria itu.

Untung kantin sekolah sepi, jadinya suara kencang mereka tidak menarik perhatian.

"Ya nggaklah... Duh aku cerita malah karena merasa ga enak. Butuh bantuan nih makanya." Hyungseob mengacak rambutnya malas. Ia merasa malu kalau boleh jujur.

"Tapi kau sudah ngobrol? Apa cuman telpon gak jelas, minta maaf, dan udah?"

"Nama dia aja aku gatau..." Hyungseob menatap nanar Daehwi. Daehwi yang melihat tatapan Hyungseob langsung memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari ide cemerlang.

"Eum... Karena Hyung sudah memenuhi taruhan pertama, lanjut lagi mau?"

Hyungseob menatap kesal, _ini anak bukannya nyari cara biar bisa bantuin minta maaf ke pria itu malah bahas taruhan lagi. Taruhan pertama yang suruh ngehubungin orang bisa dilakuin karena gak sengaja._

"Ini sekalian kokkk biar kamu bisa minta maaf juga ke dia."

Hyungseob menghela nafas. "Gimana?"

"Gini-gini, kamu datang aja ke cafe terus pesen aja kayak kemaren. Kalau dia yang ngelayanin kamu ya minta aja dia yang antar terus ajak obrol. Kalau bukan dia, ya tanya keberadaan dia aja sambil sebutin ciri-ciri dia."

"Yakin berhasil?"

"Coba aja dulu. Ya aku yakin sih berhasil, kan kau bisa sekalian kenalan lebih."

"Hah. Kalau gak karena taruhan bodohmu itu hidupku tentram aja."

"Udahlah hyung. Ingat yaa, kau harus sudah bisa mendapatkan nama dia paling telat besok!"

.

"Selamat datang." Suara low-bass itu memasuki pendengaran Hyungseob. Ntah kenapa rona langsung bertebaran di pipinya ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Hyungseob tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya, memposisikan telunjuk dibawah bibirnya dan menatap menu penuh binar. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa pelayan itu daritadi menatapnya penuh minat.

"Hei."

"Hm?" Hyungseob hanya bergumam.

"Kau lucu."

Hyungseob langsung membeku mendengarnya, Ia memutar-putar pandangannya ke kanan dan kiri. Kosong ternyata.

"Aku bilang lucu itu emang buat kamu kok."

"M...Ma-makasih. Hehe." Hyungseob menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Selama ini dia sudah sering di puji teman-temannya, namun hanya dengan dua kata dari pria itu hatinya bisa layaknya melayang di angkasa.

"Coba strawberry shake saja." Pelayan itu mencoba memberikan saran. "Biar samaan seperti warna pipimu."

Hyungseob yang digoda seperti itu semakin memerah.

"Hehehe. Boleh deh. Aku mau nyoba semua menu disini kayaknya nanti. Eh, sama cheesecake ya satuuu." Hyungseob buru-buru mengucapkan pesanannya dan ngacir, takut digoda lebih jauh.

.

"Ini." Pelayan itu memberikan pesanan Hyungseob.

"Makasih." Hyungseob hanya berucap sekedarnya, dia sibuk dengan novel di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu suka membaca novel seperti itu." Hyungseob terhenyak ketika melihat pelayan itu sudah menempati bangku disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Cafe ini sedang sepi. Bosku tidak akan marah." Keadaan sekitar memang sepi, hanya ada Hyungseob dan satu perempuan di pojokkan cafe.

"Oh... Eh iya, kau tahu novel ini?" Hyungseob mengangkat novel di genggamannya. Pria bersurai merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah. Tak kusangka ya ada juga yang tahu novel ini." Hyungseob seperti sudah melupakan semua kekesalannya terhadap pria ini kemarin. Ia nampak antusias saat ada yang mengerti apa yang dia suka.

"Termasuk salah satu karya klasik yang kusuka. Kau dapat darimana novel itu?" Hyungseob membolakan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu menyukai novel yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sepupuku. Dia tinggal di England dan dia adalah kolektor novel."

"Wah baik sekali ya dia rela memberikannya kepadamu."

Hyungseob tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku mengambilnya tanpa izin."

Pria itu ikut tertawa setelahnya. Hyungseob terperangah menatap gingsul yang menyempil di senyuman dia.

 _Bangsat kenapa manis banget._

"Aku suka drama antara tuan Humbert dan Dolores. Apalagi kalau mengingat zaman dulu belum ada yang kepikiran mengenai ide percintaan beda usia, lalu masyarakatnya belum berpikiran seterbuka sekarang dan menerima sastra yang cukup kotor." Pria itu membuka pembicaraan. Hyungseob buru-buru mengendalikan hormon remajanya yang muncul karena gingsul si surai merah itu.

"Ya ya aku juga. Tapi apakah kau pernah kepikiran untuk mencari sosok lolitamu seperti tuan Humbert?" Hyungseob menepuk bibirnya setelah menyadari perkataanya.

 _Bangsat kau hormon, aku seperti pria haus belaian sekarang_.

"Sebenarnya tak pernah, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan dia sekarang."

 _Bangsat._

 _Bangsat pangkat seribu._

Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Oh iya. Namaku Park Woojin dan kau harus mengingatnya, Ahn Hyungseob."

 _BANGSAT KENAPA DIA MENGUSAK RAMBUTKU ASDFGHJKL?!_

.

.

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa?" Euiwoong menatap heran sepupunya. Sedari tadi Hyungseob hanya berguling-guling satu kasur, membuat sarung yang terpasang rapi tercecer ke lantai. Bahkan bantal-bantalnya sudah terlempar kemana-mana.

"..."

"Kau ini kalau ada masalah cerita kenapa. Liat kasurku kau buat macam apa tahu."

"..."

"Hyung-"

"Yuhuu~ Spadaa."

Euiwoong yang mendengar suara seseorang memasuki rumahnya hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah bingung mau berkata apalagi. Satu kebiasan Hyungseob kalau sudah punya masalah, _diam_. Ntah harus dia kategorikan sebagai kebiasaan baik atau buruk. Baiknya dia tidak keberisikan, buruknya kamar dia menjadi korban.

"Hyung!" Daehwi melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Euiwoong.

"Syukurlah kau datang. Tangani dia ya aku sudah nyerah." Euiwoong langsung keluar kamarnya dan beranjak kuliah. Sekedar informasi, semenjak ibu Hyungseob meninggal Hyungseob tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee, sepupunya. Papanya Euiwoong adalah kakaknya ibu Hyungseob.

Daehwi melempar bantal yang diambilnya dari lantai.

BUK.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Hyungseob memekik terkejut melihat Daehwi yang sudah bersedekap di pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya dia tadi tidak menyadari alam sekitarnya sama sekali.

"Aku mendapat tugas negara dari Ung-ie. Kata dia kamu sudah dua hari ini uring-uringan seperti orang mau mati saja." Daehwi berjalan menghampiri Hyungseob. "Kau kenapa bodoh?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Daehwi menghela nafasnya.

"Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada kasur Euiwoong. Kata dia kamu guling-guling layaknya babi bermain lumpur. Belum lagi aku mendapat pertanyaan dari Haknyeon Hyung _'eh Dae, temanmu itu kenapa? Aku tau dia agak gak waras tapi keterdiaman dia dua hari ini di kelas membuat aku bergidik_ '."

Hyungseob mangut-mangut.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kamu baru nyamperin aku hari ini?"

"Kalau kau gilanya lebih dari 24 jam berarti ada yang benar-benar mengusikmu."

"..."

"Aku memang sahabat yang baik, Hyung. Oleh karena itu, mumpung aku lagi sempetin datang kau harus menceritakan apa yang membuatmu terdiam kayak orang kerasukan seperti ini."

"..."

"Hah lupakan. Btw kau sudah tahu nama pelayan berambut merah itu?"

"..."

"Wow. Wow. Hyungseob merona. Okay, jadi apa yang pria itu lakukan kepadamu sampai kau merona seperti itu?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menunduk.

"Dae..."

"Eum..?"

"Apa Samuel pernah menyeringai seksi di depanmu?"

"Hummm. Jarang sih, kau tahukan Samuel seanak-anak apa mukanya. Paling hanya saat bercinta-OHAHAHA JADI PRIA ITU MENYERINGAI SEKSI KE HYUNG?"

"BERISIK."

"TERUS PIPIMU MERONA. HATIMU MENDESIR. PANAS DINGIN MINTA DIBELAI."

"BANGSAT SINI KAU." Hyungseob langsung bangkit dan berlari mengejar Daehwi.

.

Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit jambak-jambakan. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan berguling di sofa ruang tamu.

"So hyung, siapa nama si pria seksi itu?"

"Shut up. Nama dia? Kalau ku tidak salah Park Woojin-HELL KAU HARUS TAU KEMARIN DIA MENGUSAK RAMBUTKU DAN MENYEBUT AHN HYUNGSEOB. TAU DARIMANA COBA?"

Daehwi membolakan matanya.

"Serius?"

"Iyaaaa. Aku kan duduk disana buat baca novel gitu terus tiba-tiba dia nyamperin karena katanya novel yang aku baca itu novel yang dia suka juga. Eh terus pas udah selesai ngobrol dia ngusak rambut aku dan manggil namaku."

Daehwi hanya bisa menatap Hyungseob dengan muka datar andalannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bodoh. Kau lupa biasanya kau nulis namamu di sampul novel, pake label putih gede gitu."

"Eh iya ya? Hahaha." Hyungseob menggaruk lehernya canggung saat menyadari bahwa ucapan Daehwi itu tepat.

"Jadi namanya Park Woojin?" Daehwi menggulingkan badannya melompati sofa. ia merasa lapar dan butuh asupan snack.

"Heum~"

"Hebat juga ya kamu. Baru dikasih tantangan taruhan, esoknya kau penuhi. Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol ya sama dia?"

Perempatan garis muncul di dahi Hyungseob.

"Enak aja. Emangnya aku secabe kamu? Chat sama dia aja ga pernah."

"Seriusan?"

Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yaudah, pokoknya besok kau harus cari cara biar bisa chatan tiap hari sama dia. Okay?"

"Hmm."

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah tadi Hyungseob iseng belok ke supermarket dekat sekolahnya.

"Hi. Seobbie~"

Hyungseob yang sedang memilih eskrim langsung bertatapan dengan pria yang sudah mengobrak-abrik hatinya seminggu ini. _Sial kenapa memanggilnya mesti imut gitu sih?_

"Hei. Jangan bersipu gitu dong haha." Pria itu seenaknya mengusak lagi rambut Hyungseob dan tersenyum dengan gingsul yang amat sangat membuatnya manis.

"..."

"Okay okay maafkan aku. Sepertinya gingsulku membuatmu lemah batin."

"E...hehehe." Hyungseob mulai bisa tertawa sedikit. Pria ini narsis juga ya.

"Kau mau bayar?"

"Nde."

"Bareng yuk." _Mati aku mati aku mati aku,_ batin Hyungseob memang lemah bung.

Hyungseob dan Woojin langsung berjalan beriringan menuju kasir. Hyungseob hanya membeli eskrim sedangkan Woojin sepertinya sehabis belanja bulanan.

"Kau punya anjing? Tanya Hyungseob saat melihat plastik belanjaan Woojin yang berisi pakan anjing.

"Iya. Dua ekor."

"Wah... Dulu aku juga punya satu. Tapi semenjak tinggal bersama sepupuku aku terpaksa menjual dia soalnya sepupuku itu alergi bulu anjing."

"Kau merantau ya?"

Hyungseob langsung tersenyum sedih. "Aniya, eommaku sudah meninggal sedangkan aku besar bersama dia."

"Ah... Maaf." Hyungseob hanya membalas ucapan Woojin dengan senyuman sendu. Woojin yang merasa tidak enak pun mencari ide agar Hyungseob tidak sedih lagi.

"Mau bermain dengan anjingku?"

.

.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Hyungseob memasuki apartemen Woojin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini... KEREN SEKALIIII..." Hyungseob langsung berlarian mengelilingi apartemen Woojin (atau mungkin lebih mirip penthouse). Woojin hanya tersenyum melihat polah Hyungseob.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih!" Woojin menghampiri Hyungseob yang sedang berguling-guling di sofa depan tv. Sepertinya mengusak rambut Hyungseob dapat dikategorikan sebagai hobi Woojin mulai dari hari ini.

"Anjingmu manaa~~~" Ucap Hyungseob manja. _Tuhan kuatkan batinku,_ pikir Woojin.

"Tadi kulihat mereka sedang berkegiatan."

"Hah?"

"Buat anak maksudnya."

Hyungseob yang tadi aktif bergerak langsung menatap Woojin horror.

"Seriusan. Cek aja kamar berpintu biru itu."

Hyungseob langsung lari terbirit-birit mengikuti arahan Woojin.

"YAK? Mereka namja dua-duanya tapi mereka..." Hyungseob sudah kembali dari kamar itu dan berjalan kaku. Woojin hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan.

"Waktu itu aku mau membeli yang putih saja. Tapi si coklat itu tidak mau lepas darinya, bahkan betisku sampai digigit dia waktu itu. Yaudah ku beli dua saja, gataunya..." Jelas Woojin singkat.

"Hewan bisa belok juga ya." Fyi, peliharaan Woojin itu dua-duanya jantan dan apa yang Woojin katakan benar adanya, mereka benar-benar _membuat anak._

"Entahlah."

.

Guk! Guk!

Dua anjing yang tadi di bicarakan ternyata sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya mereka lapar.

"Aigoo. Lihatlah yang bersurai coklat ini. Dibanding coklat, bulunya lebih mirip warna rambutmu~" Goda Hyungseob ketika melihat salah satu peliharaan Woojin. Anjing milik Woojin itu ternyata sangat manja, bahkan mudah akrab dengan orang asing.

"Mungkin karena kau mirip si putih pasangan dia."

"Enak saja aku disamakan sama anjing." Hyungseob menoyor kepala Woojin. "Terus nanti aku disuruh jadi bottom anjingmu gitu?"

Tanpa Hyungseob sadari, Woojin sudah berada di dekat dirinya. Memposisikan bibirnya di samping telinga Hyungseob.

"Kan aku mirip si coklat. Kenapa ngga kamu jadi bottomku aja?"

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, tuan Ahn Hyungseob terhormat. Ada gerangan apa sampai engkau meminta hamba menginap?" Daehwi berucap demikian. Dia sedikit menyindir Hyungseob mengingat bocah itu paling malas menawari Daehwi untuk menginap.

Hyungseob yang menyadari kehadiran Daehwi langsung berlari, menarik badan temannya itu masuk ke kamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Aku harus gimana aku harus gimana aku harus gimana..." Hyungseob mengguncang badan Daehwi pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tenangkan diri dulu." Hyungseob langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah mendengar perintah Daehwi. Setelah Ia merasa tenang, Ia pun memulai menceritakan apa yang dia alami kemarin. Bertemu Woojin, berkunjung ke apartemennya, lalu kata-kata penuh keambiguan itu

"MWO?" Jerit Daehwi heboh. "Seriusan kau?"

"Iyaaaaa. Bahkan hari ini dia tanpa hentinya mengirimkan aku pesan." Daehwi langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponsel Hyungseob. Pasti kepikiran masalah taruhan.

"YAK LUPAKAN MASALAH TARUHAN ITU DULU BODOH." Hyungseob dan Daehwi langsung lari-larian mengelilingi kamar Hyungseob. Padahal niat Hyungseob menceritakan ke Daehwi itu karena dia butuh saran.

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Hei cantik_

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Aku lupa menanyakannya padamu_

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Kau ini kan sudah meminta nomorku. Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?_

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Aku menanti pesanmu setiap hari loh_

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Ohiya. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi siang ya cantik. Aku memang tertarik padamu, salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu cantik. Aku tidak bisa menahan hormonku terkadang._

 ** _p_w_j:_** _Btw aku tertarik ingin membaca novel yang tempo hari kau baca di cafe. Boleh meminjamnya?_

"KENAPA KAU BACA BODOH."

"Wah dia genit juga ya." Ucap Daehwi mengabaikan protesan Hyungseob. "Tapi gentle sih, bela-belain minta maaf juga."

"Kalau ga gara-gara taruhan bodohmu aku tak perlu sampai digenitin begini." Gerutu Hyungseob.

"Hyung."

"..."

"Tidak kah kau merasa aneh pada dirimu sendiri?" Pertanyaan Daehwi membuat Hyungseob merasa penasaran. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya, jadinya Ia hanya menatap Daehwi sekenanya.

"Kau itu kan cueknya kebangetan Hyung. Kalau kau tidak nyaman sama perilaku seseorang biasanya kau hanya akan mendiami dia lalu kau menjauhi dia perlahan. Bahkan orang yang kau sebali terkadang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ini? Kau malah datang ke apartemennya padahal saat hari pertama kau kenal dia kau bilang kau tidak nyaman sama dia."

"Tapi itu kan karena dia bilang dia punya anjing." Hyungseob berusaha membantah perkataan Daehwi.

"Samuel juga punya anjing kok. Tapi kau tidak pernah mau kalau di ajak untuk menemui anjingnya padahal kau pernah bilang anjing milik Samuel itu anjing terlucu di dunia."

"..."

"Kenapa Hyung? Karena aku tahu sebenarnya kau masih tidak nyaman dengan Samuel. Apalagi mengingat saat SMP kau pernah di genitin dia."

"..."

"Lalu dengan Woojin, apakah bisa dibilang gak nyaman juga? Menurutku sih tidak. Walaupun kau menjerit malu karena keisengan dia tapi sepertinya kau rela-rela saja. Jujur ya, semenjak kau kenal dia, kau jadi lebih terbuka dan mau bercerita banyak."

"Begitukah?"

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Biasanya kau kan awkward sama orang asing. Tapi ini nampaknya tidak. Jadi menurutku kau jalani saja hubungan kalian sekarang. Masalah nanti kalau dia ternyata brengsek apa gimana pikirkan belakangan."

.

.

* * *

 _Ting Tong_

Woojin yang mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi langsung berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Loh Hyungseob?"

Woojin mengucek matanya, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tepat. Di depan pintu apartemennya terlihat Hyungseob dengan tas camping di punggungnya, serta bantal guling besar di pelukannya. Di luar hujan deras sedang mengguyur Seoul dan Woojin sendiri baru selesai membereskan apartemennya. _Ini anak ada keperluan apa?_

"Apa aku boleh menginap?" Hyungseob memandang Woojin memelas. "Rumahku dikunci dan aku baru pulang kegiatan sekolah." Menjelaskan panggulan yang berada di punggungnya.

"Hyung... Jangan melamuuuuun. Kau temanku kan?"

"E-eh. Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

.

"Woojin. Umurmu berapa sih?" Tanya Hyungseob penasaran. Mereka berdua sudah mandi (tidak bersama kok) dan menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama. Seoul masih diguyur hujan deras dan itulah yang menyebabkan Hyungseob meminta menginap.

"23."

"Wah. Kau lebih tua. Umurku baru 19. Seharusnya kupanggil kau hyung."

"Tak apa. Woojin aja juga gapapa."

"Eummm yasudahlah~ Eiya anjing mu kemana?"

"Sedang di pet shop sepupuku. Si coklat sakit sedangkan si putih tidak mau lepas darinya."

Keaadan hening seketika. Hyungseob merasa sepertinya Woojin kembali seperti awal mereka berjumpa, diam dan kaku.

Woojin yang sudah selesai makan langsung membereskan piring bekas dia makan tadi dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Hyungseob sedikit sebal karena merasa di acuhkan oleh Woojin. Setelah makanannya selesai Hyungseob beranjak menuju tasnya dan mengambil barang yang sudah dia siapkan dari kemarin sebelum camping.

.

"Katanya acara sekolah. Tapi kok bawa novel begitu. Gak takut disita?"

 _Gotcha, akhirnya kau mengajakku berbicara._

"Kemarin acara pembekalan sebelum ujian~ Siswa dibebaskan bawa apa saja asal bukan rokok, narkoba, atau senjata api. Jelas novel begini tidak dilarang."

Woojin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan menonton tv. Hyungseob merasa heran, sebenarnya apa yang dialami Woojin sampai dia harus diacuhkan seperti itu.

"Kau bukannya mau meminjam ini?"

"..."

"Seriusan gamau? Aku udah bela-belain bawa novel ini dalam tas ranselku padahal tasnya udah penuh, terus terpaksa balik jalan dari rumah ke apartemen kamu buat ngasih novel ini karena aku gabisa ngehubungin kamu via ponsel dan sialnya keluarga sepupuku lagi menginap di rumah saudara. Terus agak kehujanan dengan ransel penuh baju kotor dan bantal di tangan. Gini balesanmu?" Hyungseob mulai nyerocos panjang lebar mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Jadi anak ini sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan novel itu untuk dipinjamkan kepadaku dari jauh hari?

Woojin akui dia tersentuh.

"Ponselmu kemana memang? Seminggu ini di chat kok ngilang."

 _Oh jadi dia kesal karena chatnya gak dibalas?_ Pikir Hyungseob.

"Lagi di service. Kemarin temanku datang kerumah terus dia buka-buka isi chat kamu. Awalnya aku ngejar dia tapi pas udah dibaca chatnya aku sih udah bodo amat. Terus yaudah katanya dia mau bajak sosmed aku. Eh hapenya malah kelempar karena dia kaget melihat video horror yang lewat di timeline line. Kacanya retak jadi mau gak mau hapeku masih harus diservice."

Woojin menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Temanmu baca chat kita?"

Hyungseob langsung membeku mendengar pertanyaan Woojin.

MAMPUS AKU KECEPLOSAN.

"Ehehe. Dia emang suka gitu suka penasaran kalau aku dekat sama orang."

"Oh jadi aku ini temen dekat kamu?"

Hyungseob makin membeku. Pria ini memang dekat, dekat secara harfiah. Woojin menempelkan dahinya ke jidat Hyungseob, mengurung badannya yang lebih kecil ke pinggiran sofa (ngomong-ngomong tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan).

"Eheheh-iya, tapi kita terlalu dekat, Jin."

Woojin memundurkan badannya, huft lega.

"Bisa kusimpulkan kamu gak gampang dekat sama orang ya. Temanmu saja sampai penasaran sama isi chatroommu."

"Eheheheheh. Iya."

"Tapi kamu kok bisa dengan mudah minta nomerku sih?"

 _Sialan. Demi gingsul manisnya, si bangsat ini kenapa membahas ini lagi._

"Okay dear. Dirimu itu mudah sekali dibaca. You are really careless. Kau tidak mudah tertarik pada seseorang kecuali orang itu mengerti apa yang kau sukai. Seperti aku yang kebetulan suka novel ini dan memelihara anjing. Jadi, apa yang membuat prince Ahn ini meminta nomorku?" Woojin memang menjauh, tapi dia tidak segan untuk memainkan rambutnya, memilin lalu mengacaknya lagi. Hyungseob menahan nafasnya karena harum badan Woojin benar-benar tercium.

"Aku ini seriusan tertarik padamu, babe. Biasanya anak seumuranmu suka bermain-main dengan cinta dan aku tidak mau jadi korban anak ingusan sepertimu."

"..."

"Hah. Cukup. Jangan menatapku dengan mata polosmu itu. I am already _hard_ for you. Aku ini berbahaya."

"Kau mesum." Hyungseob bercicit malu, merasakan aliran darah berkumpul menuju pipinya karena intimidasi Woojin yang luar biasa. Bahkan hanya dengan pengakuan sederhana Woojin, dia pun tertular _hard_.

"Okay. Aku mesum dan tidak normal. Berpikiran kotor tentang anak berusia empat tahun lebih muda bahkan hanya karena matanya yang bulat dan indah. Aku benar-benar pesakitan." Woojin dengan lancangnya mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu Hyungseob. Harum badan Woojin semakin menyampur dengan badan Hyungseob.

"Look at this cutie-pie. He is hard too." Woojin melangkah semakin jauh, tangannya mulai mengelana di bagian selatan Hyungseob.

Gila. Gila. Ini pelecehan.

"E...ungh.. Ah..." Hyungseob pening. Dia tahu ini salah tapi dia menikmati kesalahan ini. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini dan tak disangka, dia mendapat hand-job dari orang yang juga memiliki barang yang sama seperti dia.

"Enak?"

Woojin semakin berdesir saat melihat raut muka Hyungseob. Dengan muka biasa saja sudah membuat dia keras, apalagi muka berkeringat dengan mulut membulat seperti ini.

"Hahhh... Lagihh..."

"Lemme suck you, dear."

Woojin langsung meloloskan kesesakan yang dirasakan Hyungseob dari cengkraman celana jeans. Dia sadar, dia benar-benar sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Dia sudah siap apabila sehabis ini Hyungseob menamparnya. Yang jelas Ia hanya ingin menikmati si mungil kebanggan Hyungseob ini. Mendengar mulut mungil itu menyebutkan kalimat penuh dosa.

"Woojinnnnn.. Woojinniehhh.."

"Eum..."

"Ahhhh... Jinniehh Hyunghhhh.." Desahan itu semakin kencang dan tidak teratur.

Woojin sudah gelap mata setelah mendengar desahan Hyungseob yang manis tapi panas, Ia langsung menyerbu bibir Hyungseob. Menciumnya dengan sangat basah dan dalam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur kembali menyerang bagian selatan milik Hyungseob. Menggerakkannya tanpa henti dan dengan tempo yang sangat berantakan.

"Heunggggg..." Desahan Hyungseob teredam ciuman Woojin yang panas. Hyungseob yang tadinya takut malah merasa ketagihan sekarang. Kegiatan ini benar-benar nikmat.

Woojin langsung melepas ciuman itu ketika di rasa nafas Hyungseob memendek. Muka Hyungseob sudah merah padam saat Woojin menatap muka manis itu.

"Hyung... Akh.. Aku inginn... Ah... H-Hyung... ARGHHH." Hyungseob keluar dengan sangat deras. Bahkan menetes sampai ke bawah sofa. Woojin yang menatap lelehan itu langsung menyicip, Ia menjilati tangannya dengan sensual.

"Hyung... Kotor..." Hyungseob pening. Sisa sisa keluar tadi masih membuat Hyungseob berada di awang-awang, dan menatap bagaimana Woojin membersihkan cairannya membuat dia panas diri lagi.

" _Sweetheart_. Jangan berekspresi seperti itu lagi. Aku bisa kelepasan." Mendengar kata-kata Woojin membuat Hyungseob langsung membeku.

"Ayo kita bersihkan diri."

.

"Hyung." Suara pertama yang Hyungseob keluarkan semenjak tadi membuat Woojin menoleh. _Apa anak itu marah padaku?_

"Hm?"

"Kau... kau benar suka padaku kan?" Woojin termangu, anak itu tidak marah. Woojin paham. Hyungseob hanya tersesat dan tidak memahami gejolak yang dia rasakan. Sepertinya anak itu baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Woojin memutuskan tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. "Sini."

Hyungseob menatap ragu Woojin yang sedang membentang tangannya. Woojin menawarkan sebuah pelukan yang Hyungseob dambakan sedari dulu. Tapi sekarang Ia malah takut, Ia takut jatuh terlalu dalam dan terlena akan cinta yang bahkan dia tahu ada atau tidak.

"Huft. Maafkan aku ya adik kecil." Woojin mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat terlebih dahulu untuk mengusak rambut Hyungseob. "Aku lebih tua darimu dan diusia segini, jelas bahwa aku terkadang butuh _penyemangat_ juga. Aku masih sendiri dan baru pertama kali tertarik dengan orang. Mungkin karena itulah pertahanan diriku kurang, ditambah kondisimu yang menghilang semingguan ini. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh."

"..."

Woojin meraih tangan kanan Hyungseob untuk ditempelkan ke dadanya.

"Kencang sekali kan? Aku bahkan sempat takut kalau aku punya penyakit jantung. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir obatnya hanya dua. Di terima atau di tolak. Jika ditolak mungkin getarannya akan melemah, tapi tidak apa. Aku tahu kamu perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Yang jelas, penyakit jantungku ini hanya hadir saat kamu berada di sekitarku."

.

.

* * *

"Dia gentle. Tidak salah ya aku menargetkan dia sebagai bahan taruhanmu." Daehwi berkata dengan santainya. Hyungseob hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun ditahan saat melihat ekspresi Daehwi yang sangat serius.

"Gentle apaan? Dia melecehkanku! Apa pria seperti itu bisa dikategorikan gentle?!"

Daehwi langsung menatap Hyungseob sinis.

"Gini nih kalau gak pernah deket sama orang. Gabisa bedain gerak gerik orang. Susah kan."

"Pertama, kau harus sadar betul kalau kau itu manis, bahkan lebih dariku. Asal kau tahu ya, pria di sekolah kita banyak yang tertarik padamu. Apa kau pernah terganggu dengan tatapan anak sekolah kita?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. Dia memang merasakan hal seperti demikian.

"Tatapannya seperti tatapan Samuel kepadamu sewaktu SMP?"

"Jauh lebih menyeramkan."

 _Tuhkan_ , batin Daehwi berujar.

"Kedua. Apakah Woojin langsung menyerangmu begitu saja?"

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia terbawa suasana."

"Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan jelas kan?" Hyungseob mengangkat alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

Daehwi menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau juga laki-laki, Hyung. Kau tahulah bagaimana rasanya berdesir dan butuh pelampiasan akan sesuatu. Pernah mimpi basah kan?"

Hyungseob mencubit hidung Daehwi pelan. "Ya pernah lah bodoh."

"Okay. Ketiga, apakah kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama ke mantan-mantan cewemu?"

Pertanyaan Daehwi yang terakhir membungkam mulutnya.

"See? _No and never of course_. You fall for him."

"Sudah. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melanjutkan taruhan lagi, kalau kamu baper aku yang repot juga kan. Sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menegakkan kepalamu. Jika kau berjumpa dia tersenyum dan hampiri. Jangan kau hindari. Waktu akan menjawab semuanya."

.

 ** _p_w_j:_** _I miss you._

Bangsat. Hyungseob baper kan. Sudah lebih dua minggu ini hampiiiir setiap hari Woojin mengirim pesan. Dari pesan panjang yang cringy sampai tiga kata keramat yang membuat Hyungseob merona. Sebenarnya Hyungseob lebih suka Woojin versi gentle daripada puitis. Konyol.

Hari pertama setelah peristiwa -ehem- _itu_ , Woojin mengiriminya puisi (atau lebih layak disebut broadcast hasil copas). Bagus sih tulisannya, tapi norak. Yang ada bukannya melayang, Hyungseob mengumpat tanpa ampun. Untung tidak berjumpa langsung, kalau tidak bisa di damprat habis-habisan Woojin.

Tapi mungkin trik Woojin patut diacungi jempol. Karena pesan menggelikan itulah Hyungseob sampai setia menanti notifikasi setiap pukul tiga sore lewat lima belas menit itu. Hyungseob tidak membalas, dia hanya sebatas menanti dan membacanya. Lalu tersenyum sendiri. Sesekali menghela nafas lega karena menyadari kondisi Woojin baik-baik saja.

Dalam kurun tiga minggu, hati Hyungseob berhasil diporakporandakan oleh Woojin. Hanya dengan pembicaraan sederhana berupa novel dan anjing peliharaan, Hyungseob langsung dengan mudah terjerat dan bahkan sudah mulai memimpikan Woojin.

Ngomong-ngomong novel, novel itu masih di tangan Woojin.

Hyungseob sangat menyesali sifat ceroboh yang dia miliki. Sehabis kejadian _mari menembak Hyungseob_ itu dia langsung ngacir begitu saja, bahkan ranselnya pun tertinggal. Mau balik tapi malu, pesannya aja gatau mau dijawab apa ini malah harus bela-belain balik. Jadinya Hyungseob hanya pasrah saja.

"Hyung mikirin apasih." Hyungseob sampai melupakan keberadaan Daehwi yang pulang bersama dengannya. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di stasiun subway. Untung ditegur.

"Hehe. Ngga kenapa-napa kok." Tidak ada percakapan berarti setelah itu, mereka masih berjalan penuh keheningan.

"Eum... Hyung." Daehwi berujar pelan.

"Wae?"

"Aku gatau apakah kamu mikirin dia atau ngga. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika kau membalikkan badanmu."

Hyungseob mengikuti ucapan Daehwi dan-DEMI TUHAN SI BANGSAT BERGINGSUL YANG BARU DIPIKIRKANNYA ITU ADA DIHADAPANNYA.

Tolong ingatkan Hyungseob bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Daehwi menepuk pundak Hyungseob. "Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang bersamamu tapi aku baru ingat aku harus ke Sammy. DAH!"

Hyungseob baru akan berteriak dan mengejar Daehwi -yang sayangnya telat. Lengannya sudah dipegang oleh pria yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui. Woojin.

"Barangmu tertinggal di apartemenku." Hyungseob masih membelakangi Woojin. Tidak peduli apabila Woojin tersinggung, dia berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah.

"Pesanku juga tidak dibalas..." Suara Woojin terdengar putus asa. Klise memang, tapi demi apapun Hyungseob tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia masih merasa canggung.

"Tapi melihatmu tidak kenapa-napa seperti ini membuatku lega. Aku akan pulang saja kalau memang kehadiranku membuatmu merasa canggung." Woojin mengusak rambut Hyungseob, dia menghela nafasnya dan langsung berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

Belum sempat Woojin membuka pintu mobil, dia dihalangi oleh seseorang yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung. Aku mau bertemu anjingmu." Cicit Hyungseob malu-malu

Tuhan ingatkan Woojin untuk mengendalikan hormonnya.

.

.

Guk! Guk!

Anjing peliharaan Woojin langsung mengendus kaki Hyungseob saat dia baru masuk apartemen Woojin.

"Hahaha halo sayang-sayangkuuuu. Padahal kita baru bertemu sekali ya~~~ kalian sudah rindu padaku." Hilang sudah semua kecanggungan yang tadi tampak pada Hyungseob saat dia berada di mobil Woojin, dia lebih rileks sekarang.

"Mereka kangen kamu kali. Mungkin aura kamu seperti induk mereka, haha." Timpal Woojin. Dia berusaha bercanda namun Hyungseob hanya terdiam.

Woojin membalikkan badannya melihat Hyungseob yang menundukkan kepalanya, dia salah berbicara kah?-

"Aku gak keberatan kok hyung..."

Kok malah gak nyambung? Pikir Woojin.

"Aku gak keberatan dianggap eomma mereka kalau Hyung jadi appanya."

Rahang Woojin rasanya seperti mau copot saja.

.

.

* * *

"Hyuuuung." Hyungseob menempelkan kepalanya manja di dada telanjang Woojin. Woojin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang manis ini.

Kekasih?

Ayolah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Setelah Hyungseob berkata demikian Woojin tanpa segan langsung mengurung Hyungseob di kamar pribadinya dan Woojin benar-benar _kelepasan_. Salahkan Hyungseob yang terlihat beribu kali lebih manis saat merona.

"Kenapa sayang?" Woojin sedikit menggerakkan badannya, membuat Hyungseob refleks.

"Nyah..."

Hyungseob memerah ketika merasakan Woojin kembali tegak di dalamnya.

"Hhh...hyung. Sebelum kau bergerak lagi. Aku mau membuat pengakuan." Woojin mengangkat alisnya. Baiklah, Woojin berusaha meredam nafsunya perlahan.

"Se-sebenarnya -hyung janji jangan memotong perkataanku ya!- sebenarnya... aku taruhan sama Daehwi."

Otak Woojin langsung memproses semuanya.

"HMFPHHH."

Hyungseob menutup rapat mulut Woojin. "Dengar dulu hyung ish! Aku taruhan sama Daehwi supaya aku berani deketin Hyung. Awalnya aku gamau, taruhan itu permainan orang bodoh." Merasakan Woojin yang mulai mendengarkan membuat Hyungseob melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Woojin.

"Tapi... semenjak kau mengajakku ke apartemenmu pertama kali... Ntah kenapa aku tersentuh-Maksudku, kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk menjadi seperti apa yang aku mau karena kau memang sudah pas. Kau bisa menghiburku tanpa kau sadari. Bahkan kau terus menghubungiku saat aku mendiamimu kemarin. Aku... senang.." Hyungseob menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Woojin menggigit bibirnya gemas.

"Aku... benar-benar nyaman padamu. AH MOLLA! Kalimat yang sudah kurangkai tiga hari buyar semuaa.." Hyungseob mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau sudah begini Woojin mana tahan.

Oleh karena itu Woojin memulainya kembali, dia memagut bibir si mungil kesayangannya itu. Lidahnya Ia mainkan didalam mulut Hyungseob sambil sesekali tangannya bermain di pucuk dada Hyungseob. Hyungseob melentingkan badannya kedepan, membuat milik Woojin semakin masuk kedalamnya.

"Eughhh..." Woojin sudah mengalihkan serangannya ke leher Hyungseob. Awalnya dia hanya menjilati adam's apple Hyungseob sebelum akhirnya memberi hickey. Satu, dua, dan berlanjut terus sampai tak hingga. Sepertinya besok Hyungseob perlu memakai syal ke manapun dia pergi.

"Hyung... Kau memperkosa anak yang belum legall... Ahhhh.. Ah-akuhh masihh dibawahh... Ah... umur..."

Hyungseob tersengal di dalam kalimatnya, bagaimana tidak? Tangan Woojin sibuk memompa adikknya sedangkan bibir sialan miliknya malah seenaknya menghisap pucuk dada Hyungseob seperti bayi.

Hyungseob merasa dirinya lengket, basah, dan kotor. Dia biasanya merasa tidak nyaman tapi demi tuhan ini nikmat sekali. Penis mungilnya banjir dengan precum, leher dan dadanya becek bekas lidah Woojin, serta liurnya yang kerap menetes dari bibirnya karena dia tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan vocal terbaiknya.

"Hyung... Palli... Garuk aku..."

Bahkan Hyungseob sudah lancar meluncurkan kalimat sarat akan godaan.

"Sabar babe. Aku juga ingin membuat pengakuan dulu." Hyungseob mau mati rasanya. Jikalau dulu dia melihat Woojin menyeringai seksi maka sekarang Woojin sedang menyeringai ...jantan.

"Ah... apa hyunghhh?" Hyungseob iseng menggerakkan badannya.

FUCK.

Woojin mencengkram kasurnya erat. Memang benar kata orang, anak polos dikehidupan sehari-hari memang panas di ranjang.

"S..sebenarnyahhh... cafe itu milikku." Ucap Woojin singkat.

"Mwo?" Hyungseob membolakan matanya dan menghentikan segala godaannya.

"Pantas kau bisa menemaniku makan waktu itu, dan apartemenmu sebesar ini." Woojin terkekeh menatap kekasihnya. Ya, walaupun panas dan menggoda bagaimana pun Hyungseobnya ini aslinya tetap polos.

"Boleh bergerak?" Hyungseob kembali ke mode panasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Woojin.

 _"Ne~ Daddy."_

Pancaran mata Woojin berubah 180 derajat. Namun sebelum sempat dia kelepasan dia membisikkan satu kata yang membuat Hyungseob terkejut.

.

.

.

"Daehwi itu sepupuku."

"HAHHH? APAAAAH? HAHHHHH AHHH FUCK ME AHHHHH..."

.

.

* * *

"Cepat jelaskan." Hyungseob menatap dua makhluk dihadapannya dengan tatapan marahnya. Jangan salah, walaupun Hyungseob terlihat tenang namun kalau dia sudah marah, kulitmu bisa bolong dengan tatapannya.

Setelah semalaman menghabiskan malam yang panas, Hyungseob memaksa Woojin untuk mempertemukan mereka bertiga di cafe milik Woojin. Awalnya tidak mudah untuk membuat Daehwi mau berjumpa mereka, namun dengan iming-iming traktiran membuat Daehwi luluh. Untungnya hari ini hari sabtu dan mereka bertiga punya waktu yang longgar.

Woojin pun hanya diam, menatap Daehwi penuh tuntutan juga. Sejujurnya, Woojin tidak mengerti banyak hal dari inti permasalahan yang membuat Hyungseob berteriak marah-marah padanya tadi pagi.

"Eum- Okay. Sebenarnya semua ini murni ideku, hehe." Daehwi berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk memulai penjelasan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hyungseob kepada Daehwi.

"Sebenarnya Hyungku ini memang pengusaha cafe.. Dari sejak aku masuk sma aku sering meminta padanya untuk membuka cafe cabang baru dekat sma biar aku bisa minta minum gratis. Tapii dia selalu menolaknya." Daehwi menatap Woojin sengit.

"Lalu suatu hari. Dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mencari lahan yang kosong di sekitar sma kita. Aku kaget dong, kok tiba-tiba banget dia mau gitu buat buka cabang dekat sma kita. Nah terus pas lagi weekend aku iseng main ke apartemen dia. Kebetulan banget dia lagi mandi dan aku langsung utak-atik ponsel dia. Tau apa yang aku temukan?"

Hyungseob dan Woojin menatap penasaran pada Daehwi.

"Ada fotomu, Seob. Kalau gak salah di pet shop. Kamu lagi liat-liat anjing."

"Hm.. Aku memang sempat main ke pet shop sih tiga bulan lalu... Tapi, apa hubungannya?"

"Aku berspekulasi kalau hyungku ini tertarik padamu. Karena setahuku dia jarang banget mau ngisi galerinya dengan foto. Bahkan foto dia sendiri aja jarang."

"Terus kau ingat tidak pas kita ngobrol di cafe waktu itu?" Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku emang kalau mau pesen makanan langsung aja ke dapurnya karena pekerja Woojin Hyung rata-rata kenal aku. Eh pas waktu itu aku ke dapur, kulihat Woojin Hyung tumben banget nungguin karyawannya. Ternyata dia nungguin makanannya jadi biar dia bisa anterin langsung ke kamu. Jadi spekulasiku bahwa hyungku ini tertarik padamu benar. Dia rela-relain diri jaga di cafe setiap hari buat nungguin kapan kamu dateng bahkan relain harga dirinya karena sampai bikin kamu ngira sepupuku ini waiter."

"Kalian bersekongkol, gitu?" Hyungseob menatap sebal ke arah dua bersaudara itu.

"Woojin gatau kamu ini sahabatku sedangkan kamu gatau kalau Woojin ini sepupuku. Jadi taruhan itu emang murni ideku. Aku kenal gimana kalian berdua dan aku rasa kalian bakal cocok. Sebenarnya taruhan itu cuman modus terselubung aja."

"Oh... begitu. Oke oke alasan diterima."

Woojin tersenyum ke arah Daehwi. Bersyukur sekali rasanya mempunyai sepupu seperti Daehwi.

"Tapi kenapa pas awal bertemu, Woojin cuek sekali?"

Daehwi dan Woojin kompak terkikik. "Sepupuku ini emang keliatan dingin kalau belum kenal orang. Padahal mah hatinya dagdigdug." Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan Daehwi.

"Sekarang aku minta sediakan makanan gratis bagiku sebulan ini." Daehwi dengan bossynya mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja cafe.

"Kenapa?" Daehwi menaikkan alisnya dengan otoriter penuh. "Kalian berdua bersyukur ya aku hanya minta makanan gratis. Aku biasanya pasang tarif tinggi."

"Yak. Seharusnya kau yang membelikanku makanan gratis. Aku menyelesaikan taruhanmu dengan baik." Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hickey di lehermu sudah ku anggap sebagai hadiah bagimu. Gimana Woojin di ranjang? Panas?" Baik Hyungseob maupun Woojin langsung merona.

"BANGSAT KAU DAEHWI!"

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

 **[A/N]** :

HAHA.

INI NAON.

Bukannya ngelanjutin _Being Fujoshi_ malah bikin ini. Maafkan daku, masih nunggu inspirasi turun dari langit.

 **Lagian berani kotor itu baik**.

Dari banyak ff jinseob, jarang banget nemu yang karakter Hyungseobnya gak centil Jadi iseng bikin si Hyungseob yang garang (Anw terlalu banyak kata 'bangsat' disini. Maaf ya dede2)

Alurnya kecepetan banget sumpah tapi ku posting aja soalnya takut mubazir.

Novel yang dibicarakan jinseob di ff ini judulnya Lolita karya Vladimir Nabokov. Udah langka banget, aku pun lupa knp aku bisa punya.

BTW Thanks a lot buat yang udah review part 1, minhyunbin! Jujur, itu pertama kalinya aku coba pake gaya penulisan sudut pandang orang ketiga, syukurnya kalian suka hehe. Xoxo.


End file.
